Switching Lives
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Xover con Harry Potter. Traduccion con consentimiento de In Darkness... Por fin capitulo 4 arriba
1. Capitulo 1

**Switching Lives (Vidas cambiantes)**

**Autora:** In Darkness

**Traductora:** Terry Maxwell.

**Disclaimer:** Ni In Darkness ni yo somos dueñas de Gundam Wing o Harry Potter… así que por favor no demanden. No obtendrán nada bueno.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Bien, con eso aclarado, con la nueva historia! Los capítulos no van a ser tan frecuentes como las dos historias pasadas, pero serán más largos, lo prometo. Este capítulo es más como una probadita. Si consigo bastantes reviews, lo continuaré. Si no, comenzaré otra historia y dejare ésta.

**Nota de la traductora:** Bueno esta historia es de In Darkness quien amablemente me dio el permiso de traducirla al español. Esta levemente adaptada para conservar la congruencia al momento de traducirla. La he leído completa como 5 veces y me sigue fascinando espero que a ustedes también les guste… 

**Claves **

**=blah-blah=** es telepatía. 

**"^blah-blah^"** cuando el personaje este hablando supuestamente en Japonés

================================

**_Switching Lives_**

Author: In Darkness 

Traductor: Terry Maxwell

================================ 

**Capítulo 1 **

_Harry Potter_ no era ordinario, eso era muy obvio. Él era de hecho una de las más extraordinarias personas viviendo en su mundo. Su mundo, siendo el Mundo de los Magos, por supuesto. Creció en una pequeña alacena, donde su tío y su tía lo encerraban cuando _'se portaba mal '_ lo cual era todo el tiempo. Porque verás, a los parientes de Harry no les gustaba la magia o el hecho de que él tuviera la habilidad de usarla.

Pero, había algo más que ellos ignoraban. Algo que su sobrino era, de lo cual no tenían absolutamente ningún control.

De cualquier modo, no es como si Harry les hubiera contado, o les fuera a decir respecto a eso. Era su secreto, bueno suyo y de su otro yo. Porque verás, Harry tenía dos vidas, dos juegos de recuerdos, en dos mundos muy diferentes. En uno él era un mago, el héroe del mundo. Su nombre era el más hablado y era uno de los individuos más prometedores e inocentes que se conocían. Emocional y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a alguien necesitado. Tenía numerosos admiradores y acosadores, sin mencionar que su vida siempre estaría en peligro. Su otro yo, no podría ser más diferente: un terrorista y un asesino, sin emociones y escondido en las multitudes de la sociedad. Viviendo en las batallas y héroe de la guerra. Ahí, tenia muchos, muchos enemigos, solamente un acosador, y cuatro amigos – uno de ellos su amante. 

"¿Harry?" 

Harry volteó desde donde estaba viendo fijamente el fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor hacia su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley. Sonrió, jalando su mente lejos de sus pensamientos.

"¿Si?" 

"¿Vas a estudiar con nosotros? Hermione esta esperando en la biblioteca." Ron sonrió de repente, "o vas a quedarte aquí y pretender que *no* estas pensando en tu amante misterioso." 

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron levemente. "Yo" 

"Ni siquiera trates de negarlo Harry," Ron sonrió afectadamente, volteándose y caminando hacia el agujero en el retrato. "Todos lo sabemos, sólo es cuestión de averiguar quien es." El pelirrojo se detuvo, girando levemente. "A menos que quieras sólo decírmelo..." 

Harry movió su cabeza. "Estas loco, amigo." Se rió, sus mejillas ya regresando a lo normal. "¿No crees que la prensa tendría su día de campo si eso fuera cierto?" 

Ron giró sus ojos. "Buen punto, entonces, ¿Vas a estudiar con nosotros?" 

"Hai." Harry asintió. 

Ron parpadeó. "¿Qué?" 

"Dije, "okay", sólo dame un minuto." Dijo Harry, cubriendo su error con facilidad. 

Ron frunció el seño pero asintió, recargándose contra la pared mientras Harry se movía para agarrar sus libros y notas de estudio. El pelirrojo no podía evitar pensar que últimamente algo estaba un poco fuera de lugar con su mejor amigo. En las últimas semanas, estaba más feliz que de costumbre, lo que lo condujo a la idea del amante secreto. Pero sin importar que, Harry lo negaba. 

"Listo." Anunció Harry unos momentos después. Los dos chicos dejaron la sala para una sesión de estudio de último minuto antes de los exámenes finales que empezaban el día siguiente.

Ron hecho otra mirada furtiva a su amigo, quien parecía estar un millón de millas lejos, atrapado en sus pensamientos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry y movió la cabeza antes de enfocarse nuevamente en Ron. 

"Draco ha estado preguntado por ti de nuevo." El pelirrojo dijo descuidadamente. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, "¿Y?" 

"Sólo lo mencionaba." Dijo Ron, sonriendo un poco. "Sabes, parece muy interesado en ti." 

Harry se rió. "Sería interesante hablar con él sobre eso," admitió. "Sólo para ver su reacción. Pero, no creo que debiera salir con alguien ahora, tú sabes, con toda la cosa de Voldemort queriéndome matar." 

Ron titubeó. "Sólo porque tienes a un asesino loco tras tu sangre no significa que no debas salir con alguien." Argumentó. "Deberías averiguar sobre eso. (Deberías tomar en cuenta al hurón para eso) ***1**

Harry frunció el seño. "Lo voy a pensar." 

Los dos chicos entraron a la biblioteca y rápidamente caminaron hacia su despeinada mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Estaba tan embelesada en su libro que no pareció notar que ellos habían llegado. 

"Él esta por allá," dijo tan repentinamente que los chicos saltaron un poco sorprendidos. 

Los ojos de Harry siguieron su dedo hasta que aterrizaron en un rubio Slytherin que estaba estudiando a unas pocas mesas. 

Un par de cejas rojas se alzaron y Ron sonrió entre dientes. "Habla con él compañero," animó a Harry. "¡No es como si fueran rivales todavía! ¡El ni siquiera es un Malfoy en la opinión publica!" 

Harry suspiró, de algún modo deseando nunca haber salido del closet con sus dos amigos. Por lo menos entonces no estarían acosándolo y programándole citas a ciegas todo el tiempo. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron de nuevo en Draco, sólo para hallar que el Slytherin lo estaba mirando, ojos grises curiosos. 

La mitad de una pequeña sonrisa se filtró a través de la cara del rubio y Harry se decidió. 

"Es una buena persona," agregó Hermione, sin notar la vaga mirada de Harry. "Y realmente ha cambiado desde que fallecieron sus padres." 

Harry giró sus ojos, mirando de nuevo hacia sus notas de pociones. "Si dejas de fastidiarme, hablaré con él," murmuró. "Pero no prometo nada." 

Hermione asintió vehementemente, y Ron le sonrió. "¡Ese es el espíritu compañero!" Dijo el pelirrojo ruidosamente, obteniendo una mirada de disgusto de la bibliotecaria. 

Harry tomó sus notas y se paro, caminando rápidamente hacia la mesa de Draco. 

"Hey," dijo suavemente, deteniéndose junto al Slytherin. "¿Te importa si estudio contigo?" 

Ojos grises se movieron para encontrar los suyos, un destello provocativo en ellos. "¿Por qué habría de importarme? Solamente has estado mirándome fijamente por los últimos diez minutos." 

Harry sonrió y se sentó, acomodando sus notas de pociones a un lado de las de Draco. "¿A diferencia tuya, que has estado viéndome fijamente desde que entre al cuarto?" Bromeó. 

Draco juguetonamente levantó su nariz en el aire. "Sólo trataba de figurarme porque súbitamente el cuarto parece tan pequeño. Debe ser nuevamente tu ego llenando todo el espacio." 

Harry soltó una risilla. "Solamente tu ego puede competir con el mío." Replicó. 

Draco asintió seriamente. "Entre nosotros, virtualmente no hay otro cuarto en esta escuela." 

Harry bufó. 

"Escucha, Harry." Dijo de repente Draco, perdiendo toda juguetonería. "Si estas aquí solamente por lastima, entonces ¿podrías sólo irte? Realmente no quiero más buenos deseos sobre mis padres. Todo el año pasado fue suficiente para una vida." 

Harry parpadeó al súbito cambio de conversación. "La lastima se fue hace mucho," dijo suavemente. "Sólo quería hablar contigo. Ya se que después que murieron tus padres, no he tratado realmente de enmendar cualquier grieta entre nosotros. Y pienso que es muy honorable que hayas decidido tratar de valerte por tu cuenta..." 

"¿Quieres saber porque me disculpe con Granger y Weasley verdad?" Draco suspiro, mirando hacia los dos que estaban pretendiendo no observarlos. "Bien, supongo que estaba un poco celoso al principio. Quiero decir, tienen vidas grandiosas y buenos amigos. Después, bueno tú sabes, de que escogí no ser un mortifago, todos los Slytherins estaban disgustados y había esta sensación completamente desagradable en la casa. Y bueno, ahí estaban ustedes tres, el pequeño trío perfecto..." 

"Estas parloteando." Dijo Harry tranquilamente. 

"Correcto. Bueno, para hacer el cuento corto... Como que note que eres lindo," las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron. "Y pensé que tal vez ellos podrían emparejarnos o algo." De repente hizo un puchero, aventándole miradas furiosas a los dos. "Sin tal suerte." 

Harry se rió. 

"Y ni siquiera sé si eres gay o no... y no es como si ellos me lo hubieran dicho." Continúo Draco, ahora agitando su pluma alrededor, apenas esquivando a Harry. 

"¿Por qué no sólo me preguntaste?" Le preguntó Harry, observando como las mejillas de Draco se tornaban un matiz de rojo más interesante. 

"Nunca se me ocurrió. Y no es como si nosotros estuviéramos en buenos términos de cualquier modo..." 

"Soy bi, Draco." Harry admitió tranquilamente. 

Draco levanto la cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos tomando un brillo que Harry nunca antes había visto en el rubio. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca y decir algo más, Ron y Hermione se sentaron y empezaron a hablar sobre cualquier clase para la cual estuvieran estudiando. 

Draco soltó un suspiro frustrado pero de otro modo no mostró su disgusto. Harry sólo sonrió, enfocándose en el libro frente a él y llamando a su doble. 

= ¿Podemos hablar esta noche?= Preguntó, después de asegurarse que no estaba interrumpiendo algo importante. 

Casi instantáneamente, su doble contesto. =Seguro, ¿Qué pasa (qué esta mal)?= 

=Te lo explico después, ahora estoy estudiando para los exámenes.= 

Casi podía ver al otro chico despeinado asentir con la cabeza, y sabía de hecho que sus ojos azules ya se mostraban curiosos. 

=Yo estudio por ti, si quieres. Duo me arrastró de nuevo a una de esas películas. Esta haciendo un puchero justo ahora... entonces si quieres cambiar...= 

Harry sonrió, aún enfocado en su libro de pociones. =Suena como un plan.= 

Solamente tomó un segundo para que tomara lugar el cambio. Era tan rápido que ni siquiera era perceptible para un ojo entrenado. Su mente inconsciente tomo control por breves momentos, permitiéndole viajar a través del tiempo, llegando a otro cuerpo, su otro cuerpo. 

Justo al lado de un chico malhumorado con cabello trenzado que llegaba hasta su trasero. Ojos amatistas miraron amenazadoramente a los avisos brillando en la pantalla y Harry, ahora en el cuerpo de un Heero Yuy, sonrió para si mismo. "¿Vas a venir para acá o solo te vas a sentar ahí y enfurruñarte?" Preguntó. 

Duo sonrió triunfantemente y procedió a brincar a sus brazos. 

=== 

Heero Yuy frunció el seño y se sacudió su usual spandex negro y tanktop verde. Le dio a su reflejo otra mirada, suspirando cuando todo lo que vio fue a su otro yo vestido de negro. En el fondo de su mente, la fastidiosa voz de Harry se quejaba de que las ropas estaban pasadas de moda, sin mencionar que las usaba todo el tiempo. Heero le dio una mirada fulminante al otro chico en el espejo. 

=Derrota al uniforme de la escuela.= Le contestó en Japonés, su lengua nativa, y empujo la voz más al fondo de su mente. 

No era que no le gustara tener una doble personalidad, si eso debería llamarla. A decir verdad la disfrutaba mucho. Es solo que, ¡Harry podía ser realmente fastidioso! Su doble hizo un puchero y desapareció, dejando el propio reflejo de Heero en el espejo y una mente felizmente tranquila. A eso, Heero giró sus ojos y se enfocó en la nueva distracción que acababa de entrar al baño de los hombres. 

Duo Maxwell, uno de sus mejores amigos, compañero Piloto de Gundam y, su amante. 

"Baka." Murmuró suavemente al reflejo del piloto trenzado, por una vez no molestándose en besar a Duo antes de salir del baño hacia la sala donde Duo lo había arrastrado para la tarde. 

"Hee-chan!" Duo gimió detrás de él, "¡espérame!" 

Heero sonrió, deteniéndose por breves momentos antes de continuar hacia la sala designada y escoger dos asientos hasta el frente. Duo se sentó junto a él un momento después, pretendiendo jadear intensamente. 

"Sabes," Dijo el trenzado después de un momento, "Has estado un poco raro de un tiempo acá. ¿Qué pasa?" 

Heero se puso tieso. "¿Nani?" Preguntó calladamente.

"Como, has estado durmiendo mas, y algunas veces estas, no se - *alegre*. Es solo, raro." El piloto trenzado estaba actualmente sonriendo tan ampliamente que sus dientes casi brillaban en la casi oscuridad del cine. "Y Wufei dijo que te cacho hablándole a tu reflejo en Japonés hace unos pocos días." 

Heero frunció el seño, él no recordaba hablarle en voz alta a Harry antes. El otro chico debía nuevamente estar actuando fuera de carácter – debería hablar con él sobre eso. Mientras tanto, tenía que lidiar con un extremadamente curioso Duo. "Probablemente sea sólo el stress." Heero se excuso a si mismo. "Necesito deshogarme un poco más." ***2**

Duo sonrió a eso. "Yo te puedo ayudar con ese problema," dijo, recargándose cerca a su amante. "Ni siquiera te cobraría por ello. Seria como... caridad." 

Heero resopló. "Caridad mi trasero." Murmuró, empujando al chico trenzado de nuevo a su propio asiento y mirando a la pantalla que estaba dándoles _'la bienvenida a una zona libre de celulares'. _

Duo hizo un puchero, tirando miradas al chico insensible con grandes ojos amatistas llorosos. Un súbito cambio pareció tomar sobre las facciones de Heero y el chico despeinado hecho una mirada furtiva a Duo, sus ojos ahora mostraban un extraño tinte de verde. "¿Vas a venir para acá o solo te vas a sentar ahí y enfurruñarte?" Preguntó, su voz sonando ligeramente diferente. 

Duo sonrió triunfantemente y procedió a brincar. 

=== 

Heero cambio de nuevo con Harry mientras Duo los conducía a ambos de regreso a su apartamento. Le gustaba el mundo de los magos, y siempre estaba reacio a dejarlo atrás. Pero, dejar ese mundo significaba regresar con Duo, algo que siempre planeaba hacer.

"Creo que la mejor parte de la película fue el comienzo," Duo estaba charlando, sin importarle realmente si Heero le estaba poniendo atención o no. "El intento para asesinar a ese chico fue realmente padre (cool), aunque realmente se veía falso. Digo, nadie bien de la cabeza lo intentaría y..." 

"No estaba bien de la cabeza," Heero corrigió, el área de su cerebro que todavía estaba alrededor aún cuando no le decía cada detalle de la película. "Estaba siendo controlado por el profesor Gibbs." 

Duo frunció los labios. "¿Y?" 

Heero solo movió los ojos, ni siquiera molestándose en tratar de decir otra palabra cuando Duo reinició su conversación unilateral. Llegaron a su apartamento compartido y Duo prácticamente corrió hacia adentro. 

"WUFEI!" Gritó, sabiendo que el Chino estaba en algún lugar probablemente meditando. "¡REGRESAMOS!" 

Un estruendo que llego a través del vestíbulo causo que Duo sonriera y Heero suspirara. Momentos después, un chico Chino de su edad llego rabiando a través del vestíbulo. Su ropa blanca cuidadosamente mantenida parecía de algún modo resaltar su tamaño y sus ojos negros brillaban de coraje. 

"Maxwell!" Gritó, viendo al chico trenzado en la sala. 

"Eep" y Duo se agacho detrás de Heero. 

"Maxwell, ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy meditando?!" 

Otro chico entró al cuarto desde la cocina adjunta. "Realmente, Wufei," el rubio Quatre dijo delicadamente, "eres un piloto Gundam, ¿no fuiste entrenado en como bloquear molestias?" 

Wufei parpadeó, desapareciendo su coraje. "¿Qu-?" 

Duo sonrió, saliendo de detrás de Heero. "Yeah, Wu-man, hemos sido compañeros por que, ¿tres años?" 

"Dos," dijo Trowa desde su lugar en el sofá. Los otros parpadearon, ni siquiera habían notado que estaba ahí. 

"Lo que sea," Duo murmuró. "Como estaba diciendo... ya deberías tener algún tipo de inmunidad hacia mi..." 

"En toda defensa," sonrió Quatre, "es casi imposible ignorarte Duo. Sin mencionar que probablemente nos matarías o algo si llegamos a tener éxito en esa fabulosa tarea." 

Duo juguetonamente suspiro, saltando sobre el sofá para revolver el cabello de Quatre. "Yo nunca los mataría chicos." sonrió. "Heero lo hará por mi." 

"Hn," suspiró Heero. "Me voy a la cama." 

"¿Sin cenar?" preguntó Quatre, levemente preocupado. Heero ni siquiera le concedió un vistazo. 

"Comí en el cine, y realmente no tengo hambre. Por favor no me molesten, tengo trabajo que hacer." 

Duo hizo un puchero. "Pero Hee-chan!" Gimió. 

"¿No tienes hambre Duo?" preguntó Trowa, atrayendo la atención de los chicos hacia él. "Quatre y yo hicimos hamburguesas, tu favorita ¿no es cierto?" 

El trenzado soltó un alarido de júbilo. 

=== 

=Entonces ¿sobre que quieres hablar?= Preguntó Heero. Estaba sentado en la recámara suya y de Duo, mirando fijamente en el espejo que mantenía escondido del resto de los pilotos. 

En el otro lado del espejo, Harry suspiró, echando un vistazo a su alrededor en el dormitorio vacío en el que estaba sentado. 

=Hermione y Ron me hicieron hablar hoy con Draco Malfoy justo antes de que cambiáramos.= 

= ¿No es él el que te ha estado acosando por los últimos 6 años más o menos?= preguntó Heero, frunciendo el seño. 

En el otro lado del espejo, Harry suspiró. Asintió y paso una mano a través de su cabello negro despeinado que era idéntico al de Heero. =Si. Hoy después de la cena me halló solo y me pidió salir a cenar mañana. No sabia que decirle bueno porque, somos la misma persona… y… = 

=Técnicamente, Duo sale conmigo.= Heero dijo fríamente. =Entonces Draco tiene todo el derecho de salir contigo. No estas engañando a nadie.= 

Harry asintió, antes súbitamente alzó la cabeza. =Oye, ¿No quieres tomar mi examen de Pociones mañana? Tú eres más paciente en esa materia que yo... y realmente quiero una buena marca este año.=

Heero movió su cabeza. =Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Tengo trabajo mañana, y una tonelada de reuniones que debo atender.= 

El chico en el otro lado del espejo hizo una cara. =Eso es peor que tomar un examen de pociones. Diviértete.= Súbitamente giro su cabeza hacia donde Heero sabia que estaba la puerta. =Tengo que irme, alguien viene.= 

Con eso, Harry empujo lejos su conexión mental y Heero solamente podía oír parcialmente la conversación que su doble estaba teniendo. Pero antes de que realmente se pudiera enfocar en ello, la puerta se abrió y ahí se paro Duo, sosteniendo una ganzúa en su mano.

"¿Tratando de mantenerme afuera?" sonrió. 

"Koi, tú y yo sabemos que *ese* particular logro es imposible. ¿Por que me molestaría siquiera?" 

Duo se encogió de hombros, deslizándose en el cuarto, bostezando ampliamente. "Estoy fatigado, durmamos." El chico jalo la cinta que sostenía su cabello en una trenza y se dejo caer sobre la cama, ya roncando lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudir las paredes. 

Se oyeron golpes desde el cuarto junto al suyo. "Maxwell!" gritó Wufei. "¡Cállate!" Después de eso, el piloto Chino pareció realizar que Duo estaba dormido y decidió sacar sus tapones para los oídos. Heero, por otra parte, desintonizó al chico roncando y cuidadosamente escondió su espejo, antes de acostarse de nuevo en la cama y jalar al otro chico cerca de él. Entonces, él también, se durmió. 

=== 

"Harry, ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?" preguntó Hermione, parándose en la entrada del dormitorio de los de sexto año. "Has estado todo raro, y has estado durmiendo muchísimo..." 

"Solo estoy bajo stress," suspiró Harry, cuidadosamente escondiendo su espejo en el libro que pretendía estar leyendo. "Con los exámenes empezando mañana, y Voldemort y todo... solo tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mente, eso es todo." 

Hermione frunció el seño. "Estoy preocupada por ti Harry," protestó. "Es solo que no quiero que te lastimen." 

Harry ofreció una débil sonrisa. "Gracias Mione. Pero no necesitas preocuparte por mi, he estado cuidándome desde que Dudley decidió empezar la _Caza__ de Harry_." Y desde que él y Heero empezaron su entrenamiento a la edad de cinco, agregó silenciosamente. Fingió un bostezo. "Bueno, estoy exhausto. Noches." 

Hermione movió su cabeza en frustración, pero dejo el cuarto de todos modos, deteniéndose solamente un momento para observar como Harry apagaba las luces y se encaramó en su cama. Notó con una pequeña sonrisa la forma en que él se arrollaba, como si estuviera esperando que alguien lo abrazara. Entonces, se fue al confort del fuego de la sala común. 

Harry exhaló un suspiro, oyendo los pasos de Hermione empezar a moverse de nuevo. En el fondo de su mente, podía decir que Heero ya estaba durmiendo. Entonces, se deslizo en la tierra de los sueños y se unió a su doble. 

Con suerte, esta noche no tendrían otra pesadilla. 

= = = = = = =

**Continuar**

**Nota de la traductora**:

***1.-** Bueno en esta frase dice textualmente: "You should take the ferret up on that one" Ferret significa hurón, pero también puede significar averiguar, ahora si tomamos la palabra en el sentido de Hurón se referiría a Draco, recuerden que Moody lo convirtió en hurón en el cuarto libro… escojan la línea que mas les parezca.

***2.-** Bueno en esta frase: "I need to let off extra steam" Dice algo así como Necesito dejar salir vapor extra" Pero "Let off steam" Puede traducirse también como "desahogarse"

Bueno que les pareció el primer capitulo, bastante interesante no… y espérense a lo que viene. Bueno me llevo un buen rato traducir esto y espero que este lo suficientemente coherente. Dejen reviews… si los quieren dejar en ingles yo se los mando a la autora con mucho gusto… Decidí subirlo también a esta sección para que aquellos que por alguna **extraña razón** no entren en la sección de Harry Potter lo lean aquí….

Gracias…

**_Atte. Terry Maxwell_**

****

****

**_I_love_duo_maxwell@hotmail.com_**

**_Duo_maxwell_the_shinigami@yahoo.com.mx_**

****

****

****


	2. Capitulo 2

**Switching Lives Capitulo 2**

**Autora:** In Darkness

**Traductora:** Terry Maxwell.

**Disclaimer:** Ni In Darkness ni yo somos dueñas de Gundam Wing o Harry Potter… así que por favor no demanden. No obtendrán nada bueno.

**Claves **

**=blah-blah=** es telepatía. 

**"^blah-blah^"**  cuando el personaje este hablando  en Japonés.

================================ 

**_Switching Lives_**

Author: In Darkness

 Traductor: Terry Maxwell

================================  
  
  
**Capitulo 2**  
  
  


  
  
"¡Harry! ¡Harry despierta!"

  
Harry se agito un poco más en su sueño, gritándole a Heero en la lengua nativa del otro chico. "^¡Vete!^" grito en Japonés, "^¡Yo lo detengo! ¡Por favor Heero, sólo vete!^"

  
  
Harry se irguió de repente en su cama, no estaba muy seguro de quien era, significando si era actualmente él mismo o Heero, pero no se sentía muy bien de cualquier modo.  Con un sonido ahogado saltó de la cama y se lanzó al retrete más cercano, sólo vagamente reconociendo los doseles rojos alrededor de las cinco camas en el cuarto. Unos pasos lo siguieron hacia el baño. 

  
  
"¿Desde cuando puedes hablar Japonés?" preguntó Ron detrás de él parado en la entrada, su expresión ligeramente curiosa.

  
Harry se irguió lentamente, alcanzando algo de papel de baño para limpiar su boca. Miró fijamente a Ron como si estuviera loco. "¿Qué?"

  
"Cuando estabas dormido," Ron frunció el seño. "Estabas gritando en otro idioma. Sonaba como Japonés, aunque creo que podía haber sido Chino..."

  
Harry giró sus ojos, se levantó y se movió hacia el lavabo. Tomó su cepillo de dientes y procedió a lavar el sabor residual del ácido estomacal de su boca... "Chiflado," murmuró. "Me has conocido por seis años, ¿cuándo he siquiera dicho una palabra en Japonés?"

  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros, la memoria ya desvaneciéndose. "Entonces, ¿Qué estabas soñando?" Preguntó casualmente.

  
Harry se puso rígido, el cepillo de dientes aún en su boca. Usó eso como excusa mientras recordaba su sueño y argumentaba sobre cuanto de el decirle a Ron. Actualmente, él y Heero estaban peleando contra un gentío de Mortifagos, y perdiendo terriblemente. Para el momento en que escupió en el lavabo unos pocos segundos después, tenia un muy buen plan.

  
"Era sobre Voldemort," dijo suavemente, sabiendo que Ron se había puesto tieso detrás de él. "Estaba torturando a alguien, no se a quien, pero podía ver el terror en sus ojos. Había mucho humo, y gritos, pero no entendía lo que decían. "

  
  
Harry no lo pensó dos veces acerca de exagerar la verdad a su mejor amigo. Desde luego, él solamente seria muy afortunado de olvidar sus pesadillas, pero no,  *siempre* las recordaba. 

  
  
El Gryffindor de cabello negro termino su historia en tal forma que incluso Ron sabia que  el tema estaba cerrado. Así que, después de una ducha rápida, cambiarse de ropas y muchas bromas, los dos se dirigieron para abajo a través de la casi vacía sala común y hacia afuera de la Torre de Gryffindor. El viaje hacia la Sala Principal les tomaría diez minutos.

  
  
"¿Cuál es nuestro primer examen?" preguntó Ron de repente, parándose en seco en su lugar.

  
  
"Encantamientos," contestó Harry, sin cambiar su paso. "Hermione piensa que seremos examinados en el Hechizo Intemporal, entonces vamos a usar el objeto hechizado en pociones después del almuerzo."

  
Ron palideció. "¡No recuerdo esa poción!" Gimió, corriendo para alcanzar a su mejor amigo. "¡Y siempre he tenido problemas con ese encantamiento! ¿Podrías ayudarme? "

  
  
Harry se quejo antes de asentir. "Vamos, podemos brincarnos el desayuno y practicar. Tenemos aproximadamente una hora para que los aprendas."

  
El pelirrojo exhaló un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias Harry, eres un salvador de vidas."

  
Se apresuraron hacia el pasillo de Encantamientos se introdujeron en el salón vacío de Encantamientos. Y así, con el poco tiempo que tenían, Harry procedió a tratar de enseñarle a Ron lo suficiente sobre el encantamiento para realizarlo, y entonces lo suficiente para preparar la poción. "Es una poción de dos personas," aseguró Harry al otro chico. "Así que si te pierdes, sólo pregúntale a tu compañero. Y no te preocupes si te toca Neville, Hermione le ha estado dando clases particulares."

  
Ron asintió nerviosamente e intentó lanzar el encantamiento en una de las ventanas del salón de clases. El vidrio resplandeció con una pálida luz antes de regresar a lo normal. 

  
"¿Esta bien eso?" Preguntó nerviosamente. 

  
Harry asintió justo al sonar la campana. "Es un signo seguro de que el encantamiento funcionó." Le dijo al otro chico.

  
Ron exhaló otro suspiro de alivio, volteándose para abrazar a su mejor amigo. "Gracias compañero, eres mi salvador."

  
  
"¡Así que AQUI es donde han estado! "Una voz indigente dijo detrás de ellos. "Estaba preocupada que se hubieran dormido o algo. Pero aquí están preparándose para Encantamientos..." Hermione continúo con su discurso, y el trío se movió para sentarse. 

  
"Les traje algo de pan tostado," dijo, "sólo en caso que estén hambrientos." Les paso a cada uno unas cuantas rebanadas de pan con mantequilla y rápidamente las devoraron. 

  
  
Unos pocos minutos después el Profesor Flitwick, el pequeño maestro de encantamientos, entró en el salón. "Bien los de sexto año," dijo con voz aguda. "Limpien sus escritorios y los llamaré uno a la vez para que hagan el encantamiento. Serán examinados en el Encantamiento Intemporal..."

  
Los estudiantes obedecieron y Flitwick empezó a llamar estudiantes uno a la vez para  que intentaran el hechizo.   
  
  
  


  
===  
  
  


  
  
La llamada para despertarse de Heero no podía ser más diferente que la de Harry. En lugar de ser despertado a sacudidas, a él Duo le brincó encima. El pesado, chico de 16 años se dejo caer en el pecho de su amante y tranquilamente comenzó a peinar su largo cabello. Unos cuantos mechones suaves se escaparon de su agarre y le hicieron cosquillas a la nariz de Heero. 

  
"Duo," murmuró Heero, apartando lejos el cabello. "¡BAJATE!"

  
Con un empujón, intento apartar al otro chico, pero Duo se rehusaba a moverse. De hecho, el otro chico estaba completamente sin impresionarse. "¿Quién es Harry?" Preguntó, aún cepillándose su cabello, haciendo una cara cuando su cepillo se enredo en un nudo.

  
Heero no le contesto inmediatamente, en vez de eso nuevamente intento librarse del tibio peso sobre su estomago.

  
  
"Vamos," reprendió Duo. "Sabes que lo averiguaré tarde o temprano, y se de hecho que no me quieres tener siguiéndote por el resto de tu vida repitiendo la frase "¿Quién es Harry?" una y otra vez." Liberó el cepillo del nudo en su cabello y terminó de cepillar la larga masa de castaño. Entonces comenzó la tarea de volver a trenzarlo.

  
La cara de Heero permaneció inexpresiva, y la de Duo tomo una expresión ofendida, amarrando su trenza y suspirando.

  
"¿Es un amante secreto de otra Colonia?" Preguntó tristemente, parándose lentamente y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. "Porque yo entenderé si tu quieres romper conmigo..."

  
  
Heero giró sus ojos, suspiró y se sentó. "Ven aquí  Duo." Dijo suavemente.

  
Duo apareció casi como magia sobre la cama. Brinco en entusiasmo, como si estuviera a punto de entrar a la fábrica de azúcar más grande del mundo y estuviera completamente sin supervisión.

  
"Harry es difícil de explicar," finalmente dijo Heero, recargándose en sus almohadas, Duo descansando en su pecho. "No estoy muy seguro de donde debería comenzar."

  
"Bueno, obviamente por el principio. Y, cuando llegues al fin, detente."

  
Heero suavemente gruño. "Conocí a Harry hace mucho, mucho tiempo..."

  
Pero justo entonces, Quatre apareció en la entrada. "Hey ustedes dos," les regañó. "Apúrense o se hará tarde para la reunión de hoy de los preventers."

  
  
"Aw, Q," suspiró Duo. "¡Heero estaba a punto de decirme algo importante!"

  
Quatre se encogió de hombros. "Preventers también es importante," dijo sencillamente. "Y tu querrás desayunar antes que te vayas. Porque *no* vamos a parar en algún lugar de baja calidad de nuevo para comer Duo."

  
Duo sonrió. "No es mi culpa que Wufei hiciera pedazos nuestro reloj despertador," se disculpó el mismo. "No le hice nada excepto esconderle su katana, y ni siquiera estaba escondida en un lugar inverosímil. TODO MUNDO sabe que el primer lugar  en el que buscas es en el árbol más lejano en el medio de la sala de esperas de abajo."

  
Heero movió su cabeza. "Te digo después, Duo," dijo, saliendo de la cama y moviéndose hacia el baño. "De cualquier modo necesito vestirme."

  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  


  
El laboratorio de los Preventers era por mucho, el edificio más grande y alto en la Esfera Terrestre. Tenía más de cincuenta pisos sobre el suelo, y se extendía tan bien bajo tierra una cantidad igual de pisos. Albergaba la más extensa red de espías disponible. El laboratorio de química era de la más avanzada alta tecnología y permanecía casi obsesivamente limpio. Lady Une, la mujer que estaba a cargo de toda la organización estaba casi obsesionada con la manera en la que el edificio era mantenido, y conocía todas y cada una de las personas que trabajaban en el.

  
  
Los pilotos Gundam no eran la excepción, también estaban muy interesados con la forma en la que funcionaban las cosas, haciendo revisiones personales del edificio y sus trabajadores.

  
  
Los pilotos llegaron al laboratorio de los preventers con diez minutos de más antes de su más reciente reunión sobre un posible reagrupamiento de fuerzas militares derrotadas. Los cinco chicos caminaron a través de la parte del edificio que estaba abierta al público antes de desaparecer a través de una puerta marcada  'solamente personal especializado'. Su placer de ser capaces de hacer tal acción sin ser jalados a un lado estaba bien encubierta. Apenas pasaban los dieciséis - la mayoría de la gente aún no sabían quienes eran.

  
Duo siempre tomaba gran placer en este hecho. Siempre se aseguraba de que arribaran al mismo tiempo como un grupo de visita y entonces procedía a hacer un ademán a toda la gente confundida antes de brincar a través de la puerta. Quatre después le informaba que los guardias se estaban fastidiando debido a que continuaban siendo regañados sobre su falta de seguridad por señoras de cuarenta años con nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo. Sin embargo como hoy era Lunes y era relativamente temprano, no había grupos de visita así que Duo tuvo que decidirse por alarmar a los nuevos guardias de seguridad mientras los otros solo giraban sus ojos.

  
Una vez a través de la puerta principal, los cinco chicos tenían que remover sus armas y guardarlas en sus casilleros personales. Después de que pasaran a través del detector de metal el cual les permitía entrar al elevador que los llevaría a los laboratorios subterráneos y salones de juntas. Los chicos tranquilamente pasaron a través de los procedimientos y cuidadosamente guardaron sus pertenencias en sus cajas fuertes personales.

  
El viaje hacia los laboratorios fue silencioso, pero en el momento que salieron del elevador, Duo volvió a la vida.

  
Tomó el brazo de Wufei en un apretón fuerte y arrastro al indispuesto Chino hacia el gran grupo de personas que también eran parte de los preventers. Los otros Pilotos Gundam los siguieron un poco atrás, listos a correr si Duo fomentaba el mal carácter de Wufei a un grado peligroso.

  
"Checa Wu," estaba diciendo el piloto trenzado, "están vistiendo la misma ropa... ¿ves?" Señaló a Lady Une, Sally Po y la Comandante Noin quienes hipotéticamente eran la columna vertebral del programa de Preventers. Resultó que todas las mujeres habían escogido vestir su uniforme de campo ese día, y Duo estaba teniendo un gran momento riéndose. 

Wufei suspiró y les envió una mirada desesperada a sus otros amigos. Quatre parecía como si estuviera aguantando una risita, Trowa estaba silencioso y observante como siempre y Heero parecía hundido en sus pensamientos. Wufei suspiró y se resignó el mismo a una muy larga, muy irritante mañana.

  
Después de un rato de  hablar, cuando casi todo el tiempo se uso recordándole a Wufei algunos de sus momentos más vergonzosos, una gran pantalla en el otro lado del salón se encendió y el grupo tomo sus asientos. Relena Darlian apareció en la pantalla, vistiendo algo a lo que Duo se refirió como " rosa vomito."

  
  
"Buenas tardes," dijo la chica delicadamente, mirando a toda la gente sentada alrededor de la mesa.

  
Todo mundo le contestó apropiadamente, excepto los pilotos, quienes o asintieron o gruñeron.

  
"Nosotros, los preventers hemos llamado hoy a esta reunión porque sentimos que..."

  
Heero la desintonizó, no importándole realmente lo que su acosadora tenia que decir pero aún manteniendo un fragmento de su atención en lo que estaba diciendo, solo en caso. Volcó el resto de su mente hacia Harry, notando que el otro chico ya estaba en medio de su final de pociones. Miro ociosamente como Harry añadía cuidadosamente un capullo de oruga fragmentado y revolvía cuidadosamente con su cuchara de madera.

  
  
El caldero enfrente de Harry estaba hirviendo rápidamente, por mucho que Harry tratara de someterlo con su rápido trabajo. Justo cuando era tiempo de añadir el penúltimo ingrediente, la mano de Harry vaciló, virando sobre sus dos opciones. Heero podía sentirlo tragar en súbito miedo.

  
=Plumas de Fénix,= dijo Heero tranquilamente, conociendo el dilema de su doble. =Revuelve tres veces al contrario del sentido del reloj y entonces añade el limo.=

  
  
=Gracias,= dijo Harry, obviamente aliviado de la grata ayuda. Hubo una pausa mientras el mago trabajaba en su poción. =Tal vez deberías estar poniendo mas atención a tu reunión...=

  
Heero parpadeó y se enfocó en la reunión una vez más. Todos en el cuarto estaban viéndolo fijamente, incluyendo Relena, aún en la gran pantalla digital. El piloto permaneció imperturbable, aún cuando podía oír la risita ahogada de Harry en el fondo de su mente.

  
"¿Puedo ayudarles?" Pregunto monótonamente, no dándoles la satisfacción de verlo titubear.

  
"Heero, ¿estabas poniendo atención a todo?" preguntó Relena, frunciéndole el ceño. "Porque lo que tengo que decir es-"

  
  
"Si, si," interrumpió Duo, haciéndole una seña con la mano. "Sólo nos estabas dando detalles sobre una misión. Danos un descanso, entendemos que tenemos que hacer."

  
La chica en la pantalla le hizo una mala cara.

  
"^Hey, ^" preguntó Duo, inclinándose y susurrando en el oído de su koi, "^ ¿Qué pasa?^"

  
"^Sólo pensaba, ^" dijo monótonamente Heero, sin importarle si los otros pilotos podían hablar Japonés perfectamente fluido, y que de hecho estaban escuchando su conversación sin molestarse en ocultar su interés.

  
  
"Oh," dijo Duo, sonando lastimado.

  
Heero se suavizó, "^Te digo más tarde, ¿esta bien?^"

  
Duo asintió, obviamente complacido y los dos chicos regresaron de nuevo a la reunión a mano. Relena se miraba extremadamente disgustada, los pilotos aburridos, y todos los demás solo se veían confundidos. A la mirada disgustada de Heero, la reunión comenzó, durando por casi una hora antes de que fueran liberados.

  
  
"No olviden ustedes cinco," Lady Une, la jefe de los Preventers, los llamó después, "necesitan estar listos para marcharse al atardecer el próximo Martes. Traigan solamente lo que necesiten, estoy segura que pueden obtener nuevas ropas y cosas si lo requieren." hizo una pausa. "Su misión debería durar solamente unos pocos días, pónganse en contacto con nosotros cuando la hayan completado."

  
Duo le sonrió ampliamente. "No hay problema." Dijo, brincando sobre la base de sus pies ya en evidente excitación. "Entrar, hacer estallar, y correr como el infierno."

  
Une frunció el seño pero asintió, mirando a Quatre. "Asegúrate que use un poco mas de cautela que eso ¿esta bien?"

  
Duo hizo un puchero, sacando su lengua mientras la mujer caminaba por el vestíbulo hacia su oficina.

  
Quatre asintió y se volvió hacia los otros pilotos.  "Dirijámonos al campo de tiro y obtengamos algunos puntos, Noin ha estado acosándome sobre como lo hemos estado aplazando."

  
Los cuatro pilotos fruncieron el ceño.

  
"Q, solamente es mediodía. ¡Tenemos que comer hombre!" Se quejó Duo, siguiendo al chico rubio por el corredor. "Y tengo papeleo de casi una milla de alto en mi oficina que tengo que hacer. Si no, ¡Une podría matarme!"

  
"¿Cuándo te ha molestado siquiera el  papeleo?" preguntó Wufei, presionando el botón para llamar el elevador.

  
Duo sonrió tímidamente. "Bueno, no me preocupa realmente, pero recibí un memo en mi caja que estaba al limite de amenazar mi vida...  se *veía* como la letra de  Une, y eso es lo que lo hace espantoso." Siguió a los otros pilotos dentro del elevador y rápidamente presiono cada botón en el tablero.

  
  
"Tengo trabajo que hacer también,"dijo inesperadamente Heero, interrumpiendo el comentario desaprobatorio de Wufei de las tendencias infantiles de Duo. El elevador pitó y él salio de el, moviéndose hacia su casillero personal y sacando su pistola y otras armas, asegurándolas a su cuerpo. "Probablemente me tome toda tarde para hacerlo." Se volteó hacia Duo, "ven y encuéntrame cuando termines ¿esta bien?"

  
Duo asintió, deslizando sus cuchillos en los guanteletes de cuero sobre sus brazos. "No hay problema," sonrió, moviéndose a besar a su koi antes de alejarse apurado hacia su oficina personal, la cual también podría pasar como un riesgo potencial de fuego.

  
Los otros tres pilotos miraron a Heero antes de mirarse uno al otro y fruncir el seño.

  
Heero suspiró,  "Vengan después, y les explicaré todo."

  
Ellos simplemente asintieron antes de apurarse en la dirección general por la que Duo se había ido.  Heero pasó unos pocos minutos más checando sus armas antes de seguirlos, girando en su oficina y sentándose detrás de una pila de papeles apilados ordenadamente sobre su escritorio. Con un profundo suspiro, abrió su laptop y empezó a hacer su camino a través de los reportes, llenando algunos y poniendo otros a un lado.  
  
  
  


  
===  
  


  
  
  
Harry fue obstaculizado de salir del laboratorio de Pociones debido a que el momento que lo intento, una mano en su codo lo detuvo. Se giró, echando una mirada curiosa al chico rubio que lo había detenido.

  
Draco se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no perdió su determinación. "¿Pensaste sobre lo de esta noche?" Preguntó suavemente, sus ojos grises cuidadosamente evitando el contacto visual.

  
Harry sonrió. "Si, suena divertido, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?"

  
Draco miró hacia arriba, difícilmente atreviéndose a creer su suerte. "Pienso que podríamos ir a Hogsmeade para cenar, después estudiar un poco para Transfiguraciones mañana."

  
Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon por la rápida respuesta, "¿has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre esto?"

  
Draco no respondió. "Vendré a encontrarte después ¿esta bien? O podemos encontrarnos en el Vestíbulo de la Entrada después de los exámenes."

  
Harry sonrió de nuevo y asintió. "Suena como un plan."

  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  


  
Casi cinco horas después que Duo desapareciera, brincó dentro de la oficina de Heero y se dejó caer sobre el gran escritorio. "Esta bien  Hee-chan," demandó, "dime sobre Harry ahora."

  
Heero alzó la mirada hacia él y asintió antes de cerrar su lap-top y pararse. Guió a Duo hacia el sofá en la esquina de la oficina y se sentaron, el chico trenzado acurrucándose tan cerca como era posible a su koi.  
  


  
"Continua," le animó Duo, viendo antes la aparente molestia de Heero sobre el tema a mano... "Aquí, te ayudare... lo has conocido por mucho, mucho tiempo..."  
  


  
La sonrisa de Heero era casi inexistente pero era suficiente para añadir un brillo a sus ojos. "Bueno, eso no es perfectamente honesto. Siempre he conocido a Harry, podrías decir que crecimos juntos."  
  


  
Duo frunció el seño, "pero me dijiste que Odin te encontró cuando tenias seis, y que no recordabas nada antes de eso."  
  


  
Heero suspiró, "todo lo que recuerdo de ese tiempo es Harry, en verdad. Verás, Harry y yo, básicamente somos la misma persona."  
  


  
"Entonces, ¿es un amigo imaginario?" Duo soltó una risita,  no obstante la seriedad que estaba escondida en lo profundo de sus ojos.  
  


  
"No."  
  


  
Duo paro de reír, viéndose completamente confundido. "Pero-"  
  


  
"Harry es una persona real, sólo que vive en otra línea de tiempo. Somos la *misma* persona, porque crecimos siendo capaces de cambiar quien éramos. Yo soy Harry, y él es Heero. Él es más emocional que yo. Para el tiempo en que Odin y J terminaron conmigo, yo había encontrado que la mejor manera de evitar las emociones era enviárselas directamente a Harry. Y la mejor manera para él de evitar su coraje y resentimiento era enviármelo a mí. Tu sabes cuan peligroso era para mi durante la guerra estar cargado de emociones. Harry es lo contrario, se espera que tenga emociones. No se le permite ser infeliz, es peligroso para él si deja que su coraje lo agarre."  
  


  
Duo interrumpió de nuevo, sintiéndose perdido. "Entonces, ¿ustedes dos cambian vidas?" Preguntó. "¿Y por qué es peligroso?"

  
  
"Si, cambiamos, pero no parece así realmente. Verás, la presencia de Harry en mi mente, siempre ha estado. Yo crecí así, siendo dos personas. Y es peligroso en la misma forma que es peligroso para Quatre el ser un guerrero. La gente lo ve en cierta forma, y cambiar esa perspectiva podría muy bien ser suicida."  
  


  
"Entonces, ¿en que línea de tiempo vive el? ¿Viajas por el tiempo? ¿Tengo *dos* novios? Esto es tan raro..."  
  


  
"Duo," dijo Heero suavemente, interrumpiendo el parloteo del chico. "Harry vive en el pasado, así que si, viajo a través del tiempo. Y no tienes dos novios. Nunca dejaría a Harry hacer nada contigo. Lo más que hace es abrazarte, pero aún es mi cuerpo, y él soy yo... así que básicamente, yo te estoy abrazando."  
  


  
Duo le dió una mirada escéptica.  
  


  
"Okay, tal vez te besa de vez en cuando... o mucho..." admitió Heero. "En el cine ayer, ese era Harry. Cambiamos para que yo pudiera estudiar por él, y él pudiera alejarse de la escuela un poco. No soy muy bueno tratando con tus arranques emocionales, a diferencia de él. Y él tiene un tiempo más difícil para concentrarse lo suficiente para preparar los finales."  
  


  
Algo sonó en la mente de Duo. "De casualidad, ¿Harry tiene ojos verdes?" Preguntó.

  
  
Heero asintió.  
  


  
"¡Así que *por eso* tus ojos destellan algunas veces con verde! No podía descifrarlo, usualmente son todos azules... ¿Puedes cambiar con él ahora?" Preguntó Duo, sus ojos amatistas brillando con anticipación.  
  


  
"Él esta en el baño en este momento." Explicó Heero. "Y ahora definitivamente no es tiempo para estar molestándolo. Pero, puedo mostrártelo si quieres."  
  


  
Duo asintió vehementemente y Heero se paró, caminando hacia su escritorio y sacando un pequeño espejo de mano que él y Harry hechizaron hacia mucho tiempo. Ese espejo junto con unos pocos selectos le mostraban los alrededores de Harry. Ligeramente se puso rígido y miro hacia la puerta, donde Trowa, Quatre y Wufei estaban parados, escuchando toda la conversación. "Pueden entrar", suspiró Heero. "No dudo que quieren saber más de esto también."

  
  
Quatre entró brincando mientras los otros dos se movieron mucho más despacio, tratando de esconder su impaciencia.  
  


  
Heero se les unió en el sofá y sonrió levemente a sus cuatro amigos. "Seria mejor para todos ustedes mirar primero, así sabrán que el espejo es realmente sólo un espejo," les dijo, dándole el espejo a Duo.  
  


  
El chico trenzado pretendió arreglarse por un momento antes  de pasárselo a Quatre, quien lo giró en sus manos. Trowa lo tomó después, pasando sus manos por la superficie, su ojo verde visible examinándolo cuidadosamente. Wufei le dio una mirada de cortesía antes de dárselo de regreso a Heero.  
  


  
Heero tomó el espejo, y lo acunó cuidadosamente en sus manos. "Cuando ustedes miran en el espejo, se ven ustedes mismos porque no tienen un doble como yo. Cuando yo miro en el espejo, el reflejo que voy a ver es Harry. Confíen en mi, es perfectamente seguro... hacemos esto todo el tiempo." El consolido su decisión y se movió para que  el espejo estuviera frente a su cara, pero aún en tal ángulo que los cuatro chicos parados cerca de él pudieran mirar en el también.  
  


  
Los cuatro pilotos Gundam parpadearon sorprendidos. Un chico de cabello negro los estaba mirando, en el proceso de lavarse las manos. Tenia el mismo cabello desordenado de Heero, si bien, ligeramente mas oscuro. Lentes redondos de metal sobre su nariz, obstaculizando la vista de sus sorprendentes ojos verdes. Su piel estaba bronceada como si pasara mucho tiempo al aire libre. Vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme escolar si no contabas la túnica negra, ligeramente resbalándose de su hombro derecho. Unos pocos cubículos ordinarios de baño estaban erguidos detrás de el.   
  


  
"Wow," Duo respiro. "¡Esta buenísimo!"   
  


  
En el otro lado del espejo Harry, obviamente había de algún modo oído lo que dijo Duo, empezó a reírse, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con humor detrás de sus lentes.

  
  
"¿Él también puede vernos?" preguntó súbitamente Trowa, mirando hacia Heero. "¿Cómo sabe que sabemos sobre él?"

  
  
Heero movió su cabeza. "No, él no puede vernos. Y él sabe porque yo le dije. Yo puedo oír lo que pasa alrededor de él dependiendo de cuanto  me deje oír, y es lo mismo para él. Es bastante confuso."

  
  
Wufei frunció el seño.  "Entonces, ¿qué es tan especial sobre este espejo que lo refleja a él? ¿Por que su espejo no puede hacerlo también?" El joven Chino parecía desesperado por mostrar que no estaba confundido, pero los otros cuatro pilotos podían leer bastante bien su expresión para saber que estaba perdido en la lógica de eso.

  
  
Heero, sin embargo, fue salvado de contestar cuando Harry súbitamente miró hacia el lado donde otro chico, esta vez con cabello rojo había aparecido. Harry dijo algo, se rió y luego palideció drásticamente. Cerró el grifo tomo sus libros y se precipitó hacia la puerta. La imagen desapareció el momento que ya no era visible.  
  


  
Los pilotos solamente tuvieron un momento para ver los títulos de sus libros, pero fue lo suficientemente largo para realizar que algo sobre Harry estaba ligeramente mal. ¿Quien en el mundo estudia con libros como "El libro reglamentario de Hechizos" y "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos"?  
  


  
"¿A dónde fue?" demandó Duo, sus ojos violetas ceñudos.  
  


  
"Tiene una reunión con alguien a la que iba un poco tarde," Heero dijo calmadamente, sus ojos cuidadosamente evitando a sus amigos. "Hablando de irse, ¿que dicen si conseguimos algo para comer en el camino al apartamento?"  
  


  
Era claro que no quería realmente contestar ninguna otra pregunta sobre Harry, así que sus amigos no discutieron. Tendrían tiempo de sobra para eso más tarde. Así que, accedieron y rápidamente dejaron la oficina por el mundo exterior.  
  


  
El canto de Duo de "¡COMIDA!" traía sonrisas a las caras de cualquiera dentro de dos millas de radio.   
  


  
  
===  
  
  
  


  
Harry corrió a través de Hogwarts tan rápido como podía, esperando contra todo que Draco no cambiara su decisión sobre la cena de esta noche. Para su inmenso alivio, el rubio Slytherin estaba recargado contra el pasamanos al fondo de las escaleras.  
  


  
"Draco!" llamo Harry, provocando que el chico volteara y sonriera levemente.  
  


  
"Hey Harry," dijo Draco cuando el Gryffindor se le unió momentos después.  
  


  
Hubo un momento embarazoso antes de que los dos chicos voltearan hacia las puertas y silenciosamente dejaran el edificio de la escuela, caminando tranquilamente hacia el pueblo. El sentimiento embarazoso parecía seguirlos abajo  por el sendero finamente cuidado y en el pequeño, y cómodo restaurante. De algún modo logro desaparecer el momento que se sentaron y miraron sus menús.  
  


  
"Entonces," preguntó Harry, examinando las opciones frente a él y decidiéndose por un deli sándwich sencillo. "¿Qué has estado haciendo contigo desde que ellos murieron?"Miro al pensativo rubio, no muy seguro de si había cruzado a territorio peligroso mencionando a los papas de Draco, relajándose cuando notó que no lo había hecho. "¿Algo interesante?"  
  


  
Draco frunció el seño, aún cuidadosamente juzgando el menú. "Si le llamas a ser atacado por Aurores quienes sospechan que aún hay objetos oscuros supuestamente escondidos en la mansión interesante... entonces si, la vida a sido muy interesante"  
  


  
Harry hizo una mueca en simpatía, el sabia lo que era tener gente sospechosa de ti, el segundo año le enseñó sobre eso.  
  


  
"Así que, ¿todavía vives en la mansión? ¿Esta vacía además de ti?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad, sin saber como alguien podía vivir solo en un edificio tan grande. La verdad, actualmente él nunca había visto la casa de Draco, pero había captado que  la cosa era enorme de las anteriores fanfarronadas presuntuosas.  
  


  
"Principalmente," contestó Draco. "Sólo yo y los elfos domésticos de todos modos, a menos que algún pariente me caiga para a tratar y robar el dinero de mi herencia. Pero eso no pasa muy seguido."  
  


  
"Eso debe ser endemoniadamente solitario," Harry dijo suavemente, se rió antes de suspirar. "Pero, supongo que es mejor que actualmente ser botado (corrido) por tus únicos pariente vivos. Los Dursley me enviaron una nota este año básicamente diciéndome que no regrese." Suspiró nuevamente, meditando sobre sus inestables planes. "Estoy pensando en tomar un apartamento en Londres este verano."  
  


  
Draco asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior en reflexión.  
  


  
"Hola queridos," dijo una amable señora, caminando hacia su mesa. "¿Están listos para ordenar o les gustaría unos pocos minutos mas?"  
  


  
Draco le sonrió a la mujer, sus ojos grises brillando de una manera que Harry nunca antes les había visto. "Creo que estamos listos." Se volteó hacia Harry, quien asintió en acuerdo. Ambos le dijeron a la agradable mujer lo que querían antes que se fuera y continuaron su conversación.  
  


  
"Eres más diferente de lo que pensaba." Harry dejo escapar súbitamente, sonrojándose ligeramente. "Quiero decir, estaba esperando algo parecido al  'Malfoy el presumido' que se presentara en algún momento, pero realmente has cambiado."  
  


  
Draco giró sus ojos. "Si, obtengo mucho de eso." Murmuró sarcásticamente. "Podrías decir que después de que mis padres murieron hice un poco de reflexión, bueno,  mucho. Y realicé, que no quería ser quien ellos me hicieron ser. No quería ser alguien que siguiera ordenes sin preguntar porque."  
  


  
"Te entiendo," Harry sonrió. "Tu conciencia súbitamente apareció y empezó a guiarte por el camino de la luz."  
  


  
Draco lo miró divertidamente.

  
"O no..."  
  


  
Los labios de Draco se contrajeron nerviosamente, como si estuviera tratando de detener una carcajada. Antes de que perdiera el control, su comida apareció sobre la mesa con una pequeña explosión y ambos sonrieron.  
  


  
"Yo," proclamó Harry, levantando su sandwich. "Te reto a un concurso de comer. El que termine primero deberá pagar la siguiente salida."  
  


  
"Dime si me equivoco, pero cuando uno esta en tal concurso, no tratan de terminar primero para no tener que pagar o ¿que no?"  
  


  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Demonios si se. ¡Suficiente platica, el concurso empieza ahora!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Oye Duo," preguntó Heero suavemente, sacudiendo ligeramente al casi dormido chico después de ser interrogado por casi una hora acerca de Harry. Duo, por alguna razón, tenía una opinión muy abierta sobre la doble vida de Heero y estaba extremadamente fascinado sobre ella, algo que solamente podría llevar a millones de preguntas. Quatre también, estaba más curioso de lo que esperaba, habiéndose llevado a Heero a un lado y haciéndole preguntas, todo el momento frotando su pecho donde su corazón del espacio debía estar actuando. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo? "

  
  
Duo medio abrió sus ojos, mirando de reojo al chico Japonés con una expresión somnolienta y curiosa. "¿Nani?"  
  


  
"¿Lo extrañas? Quiero decir, trabajar con Hilde en el depósito de chatarra. ¿Ni siquiera has deseado regresar ahí con ella?"  
  


  
Duo se obligo a si mismo a sentarse y arrastrarse más cerca de su novio. "Si quieres decir, si extraño trabajar en el deposito de chatarra por que era un sencillo trabajo mecánico  que no tenia nada que ver con la guerra, seguro. Por supuesto que lo extraño." Bostezó, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Heero. "Pero, si quieres decir que lo extraño por que Hilde aun esta ahí y estaba en una colonia en la que tengo muchos recuerdos, entonces no, no lo hago. Estoy perfectamente feliz estando aquí con tigo. Tengo amigos, un hogar y un gran trabajo que requiere algo en lo que soy muy talentoso."

  
  
Heero descansó su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Duo, sintiendo la calidez de Duo  penetrar en el. "Algunas veces, extraño ser el guardaespaldas de Relena. Extraño esconderme en las sombras donde nadie pensaría buscar. Extraño ser capaz de caminar por una calle y tener que hacerlo a mi manera, como antes de la guerra..."  
  


  
Duo besó ligeramente el hombro de Heero. "Me da gusto que estés aquí conmigo."

  
Sintiéndose muy seguro con el apoyo de Duo, Heero cayó en un ligero sueño, su subconsciente deslizándose por el  hilo de magia que lo conectaba a él y a Harry. El hilo que les permitía comunicarse y cambiar lugares.  Se detuvo en algún lugar en el medio, en una pequeña imagen mental de un jardín Japonés. Era su santuario mental, ese jardín, localizado donde sus mentes se encontraban. Estaba lleno de flores que tenían tal belleza y perfección que solamente sus imaginaciones podían producir. El agua caía de las Fuentes en hermosos arroyuelos que se precipitaban felizmente y toda el área estaba bañada en una calida luz, brincando desde el agua y creando ondas de calor en el aire.   
  


  
El mismo Harry estaba sentado en la punta de una loma con abundante hierba, sus pies desnudos descansando en uno de los arroyuelos. Heero se sentó junto a el, cruzando sus piernas al estilo Indio y relajándose en la calidez que lo rodeaba.   
  


  
Harry, parecía que ya lo estaba esperando, y que había estado por algún tiempo, rebosante de noticias.   
  


  
"¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Draco? Te fue bien, ¿verdad? No tengo que mirarlo mal cuando trate de hablarnos en el vestíbulo, ¿correcto?" Preguntó Heero ásperamente, cuidadosamente mirando al chico de cabello negro, leyendo su muy abierta expresión y sintiendo las emociones de Harry fluyendo a través de su propio cuerpo.   
  


  
El mago le sonrió. "Suenas como un padre sobreprotector." Lo molesto. "Y tú ya deberías saber como fue mi cita. Pude sentirte escuchando. "  
  


  
El piloto Gundam rió débilmente. "¿Puedes culparme si quiero saber que esta pasando en mi segunda vida? Yo digo que tengo derecho"  
  


  
"Lo tienes," dijo Harry, recargándose sobre el pasto y cerrando sus ojos. El chico de cabello negro sonrió, pateando un poco sus pies en el arroyuelo, causando que emitiera musicales murmullos acuáticos. "Él es muy diferente a lo que esperaba, y en cierta forma me recuerda a Trowa, excepto que él habla mucho más. Es muy serio sobre su pasado, y eso me sorprendió bastante. Pero realmente me gusta, es refrescante y genuinamente parece querer estar ahí para mi."  
  


  
Heero bajo la vista hacia el pacifico chico, pensando despacio. "Le dije a Duo y a los otros acerca de ti."  
  


  
"Lo se."  
  


  
"Quatre sospecha. Él sabe que estoy ocultándoles algo sobre nosotros dos, solo no sabe que es. Y particularmente no quiero ser quien les diga que la magia existe, y que tú eres un mago. Así que si quieres tomar esa parte del trabajo..."  
  


  
"Lo se. Pero, hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablarte… Note algo la ultima vez que fui tú. Tu cuerpo tiene la misma sensación mágica que el mío, el de Duo también. Lo noté porque una chica risueña junto a nosotros *no* lo tenia. Como los Dursleys no lo tienen. Creo que tú eres un mago también, Heero. También Duo."  
  


  
Heero  parpadeó, bueno, eso era sin duda algo que no estaba esperando, pero tenia sentido. Después de todo, él salto de un edificio de cincuenta pisos y solamente se rompió la pierna, aun así logro caminar. Por supuesto, Duo estaba ahí para que se apoyara, pero eso no importo en el momento.   
  


  
"Puedo revisar a los otros en la mañana si tú quieres." Ofreció Harry. "Puesto que ya se lo que estoy buscando. Y sé que Duo se *muere* por conocerme." Abrió sus ojos y miro a Heero con una expresión traviesa.   
  


  
Heero se encogió de hombros y asintió su acuerdo. "¿Transfiguración primero y después Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?" Preguntó, asegurándose que sabía el horario de Harry para el día siguiente.   
  


  
"Y Defensa también," suspiró Harry. "Honestamente, no se porque se molestan siquiera en *enseñar* esa clase. Lo más que hemos aprendido fue en tercer año debido a Moony."  
  


  
Hubo una pausa en su conversación ambos chicos pensando sobre sus historias juntos y como cada uno.   
  


  
"¿Les vas a decir?" preguntó súbitamente Heero, ligeramente empujando a Harry con un pie descalzo. "Ron y  Hermione y Draco, quiero decir. ¿Les vas a decir sobre nosotros?"  
  


  
"Probablemente no." Admitió Harry. "Tal vez a Draco, pero Hermione sólo lo llamaría un trastorno de personalidad múltiple y empezaría a meterme pociones con mi jugo de calabaza para tratar de arreglarme. Ron probablemente pensaría cualquiera de los dos, o que es extrañamente padre, o que estoy loco. No me quiero arriesgar a perderlos." Se alegro de repente, sentándose y sacando sus pies del agua. "¡Oh! ¡Olvide decirte!"  
  


  
Sonrió ampliamente, parándose y jalando a Heero también. "Draco ofreció dejarnos pasar el verano en su mansión. Dijo que esta tan condenadamente vacía y solitaria toda para él solo. ¿Qué dices?"  
  
Heero miró a Harry, viendo las chispas de felicidad y esperanza en lo profundo de sus ojos verdes. "Suena bien para mi, " dijo finalmente. "Encontrar apartamentos en el mundo Muggle se supone que es difícil."  
  


  
Harry dio un salto de alegría, agarrando a su doble en un abrazo apretado. "¡Esto va a ser grandioso!" grito. "Solo espera y verás. Draco realmente ha cambiado, y estoy contento. ¡Es una gran persona!"  
  


  
Heero movió su cabeza. "Si quieres cambiar, esta bien para mañana. Duo y yo vamos a checar el hangar y hacer un poco de trabajo en Wing y Deathscythe. Creo que también vamos a hacer un poco de  practica de tiro..."  
  


  
"Me voy a encontrar con Draco para desayunar," Harry sonrió.  "Y el prometió encontrarme para encaminarme donde Hagrid para la clase." Se detuvo, girando para mirar a Heero, "um... esta vez, ¿podrías al menos *tratar* de no asustar cualquier criatura que tenga?"  
  


  
"Bien, bien." Heero lo despidió con la mano. "Dime cuando despiertes. Y quiero un reporte completo sobre Wing."  
  


  
"¡Hasta después!"  
  


  
Los dos chicos se sonrieron cada uno antes de dejar que su magia pulsara solo lo suficiente para empujarlos en el cuerpo del otro. Ambos durmieron, tomando confort de la calida presencia en el fondo de sus mentes.   
  


  
No sabían como sobrevivir sin ella. Y no iban a intentar y encontrarlo tampoco.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de  la traductora**: Me tarde bastante para subirla pero aquí esta… empezare con el tercer capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda… jeje. Ah el porque tienen todavía sus Gundams, pues es el deseo de la autora y ella manda n_n…

Ya saben dejen reviews…

Atte. Terry Maxwell Chang.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Switching**** Lives **

**Nota de la Autora:** Hey todos, bienvenidos al capitulo tres. La explicación prometida que se suponía seguiría al capitulo dos ha sido retrasada, debida a mi cerebro moribundo por las vacaciones de verano. Además de eso, he replaneado esta historia (quemando lo que tenia antes, con mucho gusto, si debo añadir) y mejorando todo. Por favor aguanten la fastidiosa repetición de este capitulo, esto mejorara pronto.

Para aquellos que les importe, no he encontrado trabajo todavía, a pesar que estoy buscando. Y, estoy orgullosa de decir que pase mi año Júnior en la secundaria (al primer intento, Aunque nunca antes he repetido un grado…) y seré un estudiante del ultimo año el próximo año. Reverencias a mi ¡!!! Muahahahah…tose Pueden leer ahora

**Nota de la traductora:** Bueno pues aquí tienen el tercer capitulo de este magnifico fic… espero que les gusta… cualquier duda ya saben y porfas dejen reviews…

**Claves **

**=blah-blah=** es telepatía.

**"blah-blah"** cuando el personaje este hablando supuestamente en Japonés

**** ================================  
  
**Switching**** Lives **

By In Darkness

Traducido por Terry Maxwell

**_Capitulo 3_** Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando el reloj despertador junto a la cama suya y de Duo sonó. El agudo, y fuerte sonido era suficiente para despertar a todos en el edificio de apartamentos, así que rápidamente lo callo, desenredándose a si mismo del calido abrazo de Duo y dirigiéndose fuera del cuarto para una muy necesitada ducha. Podía escuchar a Quatre ya moviéndose en la cocina, y sólo apenas ver a Trowa sentado en la mesa, leyendo una de sus historias de aventuras. El estaba más que nada tomando placer en algo que no había tomado lugar en su vida excesivamente excitante y amenazadora. 

Wufei estaba más probablemente en el parque a dos cuadras, obteniendo una temprana sesión de ejercicios antes de que Duo pudiera despertar y apartara su concentración.

"Las seis y treinta de la mañana", Harry masculló para si mismo, no importándole si Trowa lo miró, un ojo curioso, el otro aun cubierto por su pelo desafiando la gravedad. "Cómo alguien puede ejercitarse a esta hora, nunca lo sabré."

Entro tropezándose en el baño, cerrando la puerta y abriendo el agua para una ducha rápida. Se tomo un momento para checar a Heero, para ver como su doble lo estaba haciendo antes de meterse en la regadera para una muy necesitada refriega (restregada). En el momento que Harry se paro en la cocina, aun secándose su cabello castaño oscuro, fue recibido por una cocina súbitamente silenciosa, y atacado por cuatro pares de ojos curiosos.

Harry miró a todos sus amigos cuidadosamente antes de sentarse en su sitio junto a Duo y jalar el plato de panqueques hacia él.

"Um.... ¿Heero?" Quatre preguntó indecisamente, sus ojos de aqua mostrando que no estaba completamente seguro sobre a quién le estaba hablando.

"Harry", corrigió, cogiendo un panqueque y empujándolo en su boca. "Cambiamos por el día."

Duo apareció en su regazo casi instantáneamente, mirando cuidadosamente en sus ojos. Ojos que Harry sabía contenían un tinte de verde en su presencia. El chico trenzado aparentemente vio el verde y sonrió abiertamente, procediendo a picarlo suavemente con un dedo.

"¡Oye!" Harry chasqueo irritable, alejándose de las insistentes manos de Duo. "¡No me empujes! Las palabras fueron más duras de lo que Harry quiso que fueran, y el chico trenzado estaba inmediatamente herido por sus acciones.

Duo dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos violetas tenían esa expresión herida en ellos. "Muy bien", dijo suavemente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Déjame saber cuándo tú y Heero cambien nuevamente, ¿esta bien?" Desapareció y unos pocos segundos después, la puerta principal se abrió y cerró sin hacer ruido.

Hubo un momento de confuso silencio, antes de que los chicos que quedaban se voltearan a mirar ceñudos a Harry, quien estaba demasiado sobresaltado para moverse siquiera.

"Bien", comentó Wufei, empujando lejos su plato vacío. "Sólo voy a asegurarme de que no haga nada estúpido....". Se levantó y dejó la cocina, siguiendo a Duo para asegurarse de que el otro chico estuviera bien – no que alguna vez admitiera eso a alguien. "Mierda," Harry murmuró, golpeando la cabeza sobre la mesa. Miró arriba, "Lo siento... solo que, generalmente cuándo Heero y yo cambiamos es durante el día cuando tengo más control sobre la diferencia en nuestras emociones. Cuando cambiamos por la noche, tengo un poco mas de dificultad ajustándome." Quatre y Trowa parecían escépticos y Harry suspiró. 

"Lo siento no me presenté más apropiadamente. Mi nombre es Harry Potter."

Quatre lo miró con una expresión severa. "Por la manera que Heero habló acerca de ti, yo esperaba alguien con más control sobre sus emociones. ¿Si sabias que cambiar por la noche sería un problema, por qué solo no esperaste a un tiempo más apropiado?"

"Eso era el tiempo apropiado," Harry contestó, no viendo la ceja visible de Trowa alzarse a la aparición de su acento inglés (Británico). "Si hubiéramos esperado, habría sido demasiado obvio."

"¿Demasiado obvio?" Trowa repitió, poniendo una mano en el brazo de Quatre en un intento de calmar al rubio. Quatre mandó al chico más alto una mirada antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Sí, se supone que me voy a encontrar con alguien para el desayuno para que podamos repasar antes de uno de mis finales hoy. Si cambiamos cuando estamos parados, nos desmayamos, porque toma mucha energía para ser jalado hacia otro cuerpo. Cuando estamos sentados o recostados - es sólo mucho más fácil así." 

Trowa asintió con la cabeza en comprensión. De algún modo, él entendía lo qué Harry estaba tratando de explicar. Cuando Quatre vio la inclinación de cabeza de la aprobación de Trowa, también asintió con la cabeza. Trowa era un juez excelente del carácter, y si él estaba dispuesto a confiar a este chico, entonces el rubio le daría una oportunidad también.

"Soy Quatre Raberba Winner," Dijo, ofreciendo su mano, " pero Quatre esta muy bien. Encantado de conocerte, Harry Potter."

Harry sonrió abiertamente, ofreciendo su mano también para sujetar la de Quatre. "Encantado de conocerte también, aunque para decirte la verdad, te he conocido y trabajado contigo durante casi dos años ahora."

Mientras Quatre estaba distraído Harry escudriñaba dentro del ser del chico por el pulso constante que le diría si era un mago o no. Lo encontró con facilidad, sonriendo y soltando la mano de Quatre cuando lo hizo.

"Trowa Barton," Trowa dijo luego, ofreciendo su mano como el pequeño rubio había hecho. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia él, tomando su mano y realizando la misma prueba. Trowa tenia ese pulso también, aunque un poco más escondido que el de Quatre o Duo. Los ojos de Trowa se estrecharon cuando sintió algo dentro de él hacer clic en el apretón de manos de Harry.

"Quiz debas ir a buscar a Duo y explicarle acerca de esta mañana," sugirió fríamente, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Wufei lo habrá calmado ya."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y dejó el departamento rápidamente

===  
  
Duo se precipito a lo largo de un lado de la calle, cabeza agachada, manos en los bolsillos. Así que ese era Harry. Estaba seguro que era muy diferente a Heero, mucho más malo. Pensaba que se suponía que Harry era un gran chico, agradable y feliz, eso era lo que Heero le había dicho la noche anterior. El piloto del Deathscythe resoplo a eso y continuo caminando. 

Sus orejas captaron el sonido de suaves pasos detrás de él, e instantáneamente dio media vuelta, dos cuchillos apareciendo en sus manos como magia.

Wufei disminuyó la velocidad de su paso, levantando una ceja y sonriendo afectadamente a su compañero de trabajo, poniendo su katana de nuevo en su funda. "¿Vas a matarme, Maxwell?"

"Si fuera a matarte, ya estarías muerto." Murmuró Duo, colocando sus cuchillos de nuevo en sus fundas. "Aléjate Wu, prefiero estar a solas."

Wufei lo alcanzó un momento después. "Mira Duo," dijo. "Estaba tan sorprendido como tu. La manera que ese chico actuó era sólo extraña. Con la manera que Heero habló de él, pensarías que era muchísimo más feliz." El chino se detuvo, colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Duo para detenerlo también. "Pero, lo que pienso es, que tratar de adaptarse de tener demasiadas emociones, a nada en absoluto puede ser un poco desorientador. Harry debe haber estado reaccionando frente a eso en una manera extraña y sólo se desquitó contigo porque eras el único cercano a él."

Los ojos violetas de Duo miraron profundamente en los onix de Wufei. "Supongo que si le llegue un poco fuerte…"

"Maxwell, estabas sentado en el regazo del tipo golpeándolo como si fuera un osito de peluche grande." Wufei dijo en exasperación. "¡No me asombra que te contestó bruscamente!"

Duo cambio su expresión a un puchero. "Muchas gracias, Wuffers." resolló. "Si piensas que me estás confortando, estás haciendo un muy malísimo trabajo."

"No alimentes mucho tus esperanzas, baka," Wufei bufó. "Sólo no quería dejar abajo a un amigo. No muchas personas pueden tolerar nuestra presencia mucho tiempo.... Nosotros siendo pilotos de Gundam y todo."

Duo sonrió abiertamente, su actitud alegre de regreso. "Tu sabes que me quieres. " Dijo en una voz monótona.

Antes de que Wufei pudiera responder, otro par de pisadas alcanzo sus oídos, y ambos chicos sacaron sus armas de fuego. 

"¡Duo!" La voz de Heero les llegó, "¡Wufei, espera - déjenme explicarles!"

Duo se tenso, viendo a su koi corriendo por la calle. "Por favor", dijo Harry, mirando profundamente dentro de los dos pares de ojos mirando furiosos hacia él. "Sé que esto es raro, y que probablemente realmente no les guste, pero al menos denme una oportunidad para explicar."

"Puedes comprar un poco de café para nosotros," Duo dijo rudamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia Wufei. "Y puedes explicar mientras comemos." Tomó una mirada rápida en los ojos de Heero, tratando de determinar a quién le estaba hablando.

Todavía era Harry.

Después de que Harry había comprado la bebida deseada a los dos muchachos, se sentaron en una cabina de esquina para hablar sin ser escuchados.

Harry miró fijamente a la sobremesa, no queriendo realmente ver dentro de los ojos de sus amigos por el momento. "Um, " empezó inteligentemente. " ¿Puedo decir primero, que honestamente no quise decirte lo que te dije antes?"

Duo gruño, tomando otro trago de su bebida hirviendo sin ninguna mueca.

"Escucha, " dijo Wufei, poniendo su té sobre la mesa. "Ya hemos pensado una razón para tu molesto comportamiento. Consta de demasiadas emociones, no suficientes emociones y tratar sin embargo de ajustarse a un cambio nocturno. ¿Tenemos la idea correcta?"

"Sí. "Harry habló entre dientes. "Algo así. "

El joven chino asintió con la cabeza. "Éso es lo qué yo pensé, ahora explícame algo. Heero dijo que vives en otra línea de tiempo, ¿qué significa eso? ¿En que tiempo vives?"

" Una tiempo muy diferente, " suspiro Harry, sosteniendo la mirada penetrante de Wufei sin titubear. "No hay ningún mobile suits, o ninguna colonia. Nadie viaja por el espacio en absoluto, la mayoría de las personas no viajan ni siquiera si pueden evitarlo. "

Duo lo miro fijamente. Como un niño que creció en una colonia espacial, y después que viajaba frecuentemente del espacio a la Tierra, era la cosa mas extraña que pudiera pensar en escuchar. Toda su vida había girado en torno a la guerra y las colonias. Primero siendo un huérfano de guerra y después piloteando Deathscythe para terminar la guerra. Wufei también estaba sobresaltado, un tiempo antes de los Mobile Suits no era algo que él hubiera considerado.

"Raro." Dijeron ambos chicos simultáneamente y Harry les sonrió, sabiendo que ésa era su manera de aceptarlo, creyendo en lo que él dijo por lo que representaba.

"Así que", dijo Harry, echando un vistazo a sus tazas vacías. "Tenemos mucho trabajo para hacer hoy, Heero dijo algo de los Gundams, debo decir, ¡es muchísimo mejor que tomar los exámenes finales!"

Duo se rió. "Sólo nos estamos poniendo listos para la misión de la próxima semana, probablemente ni siquiera necesitemos a nuestros Gundams."

Wufei inclinó la cabeza a eso. "Estoy seguro que Duo tiene suficientes bombas escondidas en su trenza para volar una colonia entera, los Gundams no serán necesarios."

Duo sonrió abiertamente en acuerdo. ===  
  
Heero estaba levantado con casi una hora de sobra antes de lo que suponía para encontrarse con Draco para el desayuno. Paso ese tiempo revisando a través de las memorias de Harry, maravillándose en cuán semejante eran ellos realmente. Finalmente tomó otra mirada al revoloteante reloj Snitch junto a su almohada. 

Estaba a punto de apagar su alarma, así que el susurro la orden y observo como el reloj revoloteaba hacia abajo sobre la mesa de noche. Heero estiro sus extremidades y se paro, dirigiéndose hacia el guardarropa de Harry y cambiándose rápidamente en su uniforme de Hogwarts.  
  
Justo cuando se estaba poniendo sus zapatos, cuatro gruñidos casi idénticos se oyeron y los Gryffindors de sexto año se despertaron. Ron en particular dio un suspiro profundo que mostraba cuan disgustado estaba con que fuera de mañana.

"¡Despierta!" grito Heero, parándose y arrojándose hacia la cama de su mejor amigo. Le salto encima a Ron y comenzó a brincar felizmente. "Es de mañana, ¿no estas contento?"  
  
"¡Gah!" protesto Ron, "¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!"  
  
"¡Es de mañana!" canturreó Heero, sin importarle las miradas extrañas que ahora estaba recibiendo. "¡Y los exámenes casi se acaban… tengo amigos y no tengo que regresar de nuevo con los Dursleys! ¡La vida no podría ser mejor!" Se quito de encima de Ron de un salto y procedió a salir del dormitorio y de la sala común, donde Hermione estaba estudiando su horario de exámenes. "¡Buenos días!" la saludo Heero, valseando a través de la sala y saliendo a través del agujero del retrato.Heero hizo todo el camino por el corredor antes de que realizara que estaba saltando. Se paro súbitamente, maldiciendo silenciosamente a Harry y a si mismo, esperando que Harry estuviera sufriendo tanto como él esta mañana – o quizás más. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que fallo en darse cuenta de un gran animal negro que había aparecido alrededor de la esquina y que estaba corriendo directo hacia él.Lo noto cuando su cabeza golpeo el piso y unos besos muy babosos empaparon su cara. En lugar de quitarse el animal, como el probablemente lo hubiera hecho, aventó sus brazos alrededor del perro y grito "¡SNUFFLES!" fuertemente en su oreja.  
  
El perro brinco hacia atrás asustado, cayendo por alguna razón sobre su espalda, cuatro piernas pataleando inútilmente en el aire. Heero permaneció en el piso, agarrándose los costados y carcajeándose a mares.   
  
Cuando finalmente se calmo, enderezo su túnica y se arrodillo junto al perro. "Lo siento Snuffles," se disculpó, "cambio nocturno."  
  
El perro, quien en realidad era un Animago de nombre Sirius Black, era al padrino de Harry y Heero. Este hombre estaba actualmente huyendo de las autoridades por un asesinato que no cometió, y estaba usando como pretexto ser la mascota de Harry. Harry le había dicho a Sirius acerca de su doble vida casi un año antes, y el hombre le había tomado gran simpatía a Heero, o a la idea de él de cualquier forma. Así que cuando Heero había dicho las palabras "cambio nocturno" él sabia exactamente que significaba.  
  
Sirius asintió, ojos negros sonrientes hacia el chico. Heero sonrió nuevamente, parándose y empezando a bajar por el pasillo, Snuffles a sus talones. "Me voy a encontrar con Draco para el desayuno, ¿Te nos quieres unir? Tal vez te puedas quedar con nosotros para el verano."  
  
Hubo un ladrido en acuerdo antes de que los dos empezaran a descender las escaleras múltiples hacia el Gran Salón. Draco estaba esperando justo dentro de las puertas, echando un vistazo a uno de sus libros mientras esperaba a Harry.  
  
"Hey Draco!" canturreo Heero, deteniéndose junto al rubio. "Espero que no te importe si Snuffles se nos une para el desayuno, no te preocupes porque esta bien entrenado."  
  
Draco miro hacia abajo al perro sentado tranquilamente a los pies del Gryffindor.  
  
"No tengo inconveniente."  
  
"¡Muy bien!" Aclamó Heero, Snuffles ladrando junto con él. "Prepárate para una comida de primera calidad, cachorro. ¡Puede ser tu última por un tiempo!"  
  
===  
  
Harry desconecto la computadora suya y de Heero del sistema de datos de Wing con una sonrisa satisfecha. Todo estaba en perfecta condición. Salio fuera de la cabina del piloto y salto desde la pequeña altura de veinte pies, aterrizando como un gato.   
  
En el otro lado del Hangar, Wufei estaba sentado junto al gundam Altron, sus ojos cerrados en meditación. Trowa, Duo y Quatre se habían ido hacia un rato en búsqueda de comida, llamando después para decir que iban a adelantarse de regreso al apartamento.Harry sospechaba que querían hablar de él.  
  
"¿Todo listo?" preguntó Harry, colocando su laptop en su estuche y depositándolo junto a las cosas suyas y de Wufei.  
  
Wufei parpadeo, asintiendo con la cabeza secamente.   
  
"Oye, Wufei," pregunto Harry, caminando hacia el joven Chino y sentándose junto a el. "¿Te importaría si pruebo algo? No te hará daño en ninguna forma, te lo prometo. Es solo que, le prometí a Heero que checaría a los cuatro para ver si tienen lo que nosotros tenemos - y bueno, tengo curiosidad."  
  
Wufei le frunció el seño. "Puedo decirte justo ahora que no tengo una conexión con nadie más."  
  
Harry asintió, parándose. Ofreció su mano, esperando que el chico la tomara. Con una confianza que Wufei nunca supo que tenia, acepto la mano y suspiro cuando un choque de algo atravesó su cuerpo.  
  
En segundos tenia a Harry contra el suelo.  
  
"¿Que demonios fue eso?" Gruño, el fuego iluminando sus ojos.  
  
"Esa fue la reacción más fuerte que he sentido hoy." le dijo Harry tranquilamente. "Significa que tú tienes las habilidades más seguramente escondidas de todos los pilotos. Tú y Trowa esconden la mayoría, pero Quatre y Duo son más abiertos, y la usan todo el tiempo."  
  
"¡¿Usar que?!" gritó Wufei, cansado de escuchar al chico hablando en clave.  
  
"Tu magia, por supuesto." contestó Harry, divertido cuando Wufei se cayo de encima de él en shock "¿Pensabas que no existía? Ese choque que sentiste, y probablemente aún sientas es tu magia. Trowa reacciono también igual, aunque no tan violentamente. Duo y Quatre ni siquiera notaron mi prueba."  
  
"Estas loco."  
  
"Le estas diciendo esto a un chico que vive en dos mundos diferentes. Le estas diciendo esto a un chico que tiene dos diferentes juegos de recuerdos almacenados en una cabeza. Tú, la persona que me ha visto reflejado en un espejo encantado, estas diciéndome que estoy loco."  
  
"Creo que el Sistema Zero esta empezando a afectar tu cerebro."  
  
===  
  
Heero caminaba junto con Draco de regreso hacia el Castillo después de su examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el cual lo tuvo atendiendo a pequeñas criaturas felinas por la duración de la clase. Snuffles estaba saltando detrás de ellos, corriendo desde un montículo de césped hasta un pedazo de tierra, olfateando felizmente. Los dos chicos estaban hablando juntos tranquilamente.  
  
Draco le estaba contando a Heero acerca de su casa, y que tipo de cosas podrían hacer allí, y Heero en cambio se estaba asegurando que estuviera bien para 'Snuffles' pasar el verano en la mansión.   
  
"En verdad," insistió Draco, "esta bien, tengo que alertar a los elfos domésticos, por supuesto, pero no me importa tener un perro por el verano."  
  
Heero sonrió, mirando hacia donde estaba Sirius ladrando salvajemente a algún pequeño animal. El animal salto y Sirius dió un gemido largo lloriqueando a los chicos y escondiéndose detrás de ellos.   
  
"¡Aw!" Heero arrullo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y acariciando la peluda cabeza. "¿Te asusto esa pequeña criatura?"  
  
Sirius gruño al tratamiento que estaba recibiendo, Draco se rió.   
  
"Algunas veces," dijo suavemente, "ese perro es casi demasiado humano para ser un perro."  
  
Heero miro hacia el rubio con una sonrisa. "Eso probablemente sea mi culpa." Dijo seriamente. "Tiendo a tratarlo como uno. No me sorprendería si el viejo Snuffles pensara que realmente es un humano."  
  
Draco sonrió ampliamente. "Oye," dijo de repente. "Tienes algo de azul en tus ojos, nunca antes lo había notado."  
  
Heero parpadeo. "Hn."  
  
Draco se vio confuso por un segundo por la forma en que Heero se paro súbitamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela, pero rápidamente lo alcanzo, una disculpa en sus labios. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el mago de cabello negro se desplomo sobre sus rodillas, ojos fuertemente cerrados, dientes rechinando juntos, y sus manos agarrando su ahora quemante cicatriz.   
  
===  
  
Harry se las arreglo para regresar al apartamento sin ser arrastrado a un manicomio por Wufei. El joven Chino estaba tan sorprendido por su afirmación de la magia, que Harry temía que Wufei de hecho, le disparara, o algo similar. Así que, estaba muy aliviado de poder dejarse caer en el sofá en un forma que Heero jamás pensaría siquiera en hacer.   
  
Así que un momento después, pudo oír a Wufei vociferándoles a los otros acerca de gente loca y el Sistema Zero. Duo llego y se sentó junto a el un minuto después.  
  
"Hola," dijo Harry, incorporándose.  
  
Duo asintió, su cara pensativa. "¿Cómo es?" Pregunto finalmente, "¿no tener las esperanzas del mundo sobre tus hombros?"  
  
Harry suspiro. "Desearía poder decirte eso, pero veras – si tengo las esperanzas del mundo sobre mis hombros. He sido un ídolo en mi mundo desde antes que pudiera andar y hablar. Por supuesto, yo realmente no sabia sobre eso, estaba viviendo con mis parientes antes de que aprendiera quien soy realmente."  
  
"¿Quieres decir, que no siempre supiste sobre tu vinculo con Heero?" pregunto Duo, inconscientemente acercándose, y recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y descansando bastante satisfecho.   
  
"No, siempre supe sobre él. Lo que quiero decir es -" se detuvo, viendo a los otros chicos caminar dentro del cuarto y sentarse silenciosamente. "-Soy un mago. Con magia y varitas y toda la cosa, todo envuelto en una capa de Invisibilidad y siendo arrastrado alrededor por un Hipogrifo. Estoy seguro que estaban un poco recelosos, después de todo, me asegure de que le echaran un rápido vistazo a mis libros escolares. ¿Qué clase de estudiante camina alrededor estudiando cosas como esa? ¿Actualmente que clase de personas publica libros como esos?" Sonrió tristemente. "Esa es la verdadera razón por la que Heero y yo cambiamos hoy, descubrí que él también es un mago, y tu también, Duo. Quería probarlos a ustedes tres, ver si eran como nosotros o no."  
  
Wufei bufó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.   
  
Quatre parecía interesado, "¿y lo somos?"  
  
Duo se congelo, levantando su cabeza del hombro de Harry y mirando fijamente al chico de cabello oscuro. Harry no contesto verbalmente, él miro profundamente a los ojos de Quatre, sabiendo que el chico podría ver la verdad por el mismo.   
  
"¡Oh Allah!" el Árabe canto, golpeando sus manos juntas. "¡Somos magos!"  
  
Trowa frunció el seño. "Verificaste esta mañana verdad," pregunto. "Eso fue esa oleada."  
  
"¿Oleada?" pregunto Duo, por una vez mostrando su confusión abiertamente. "Nunca sentí ninguna oleada."  
  
"Ni yo." admitió Quatre finalmente.   
  
"Eso es porque tú y Duo usan su magia, aunque bastante inconscientemente, todo el tiempo. Tú eres un empatico Quatre, ¿pensabas que eso era completamente normal? Y Duo, eres un maestro en la cautela – piensa en todos los lugares que te has metido, algunos de los cuales seria imposible sin un poco de magia ayudándote."  
  
"Me gustaba pensar que era suerte." Duo resolló jovialmente, tomando lo que dijo Harry fácilmente. Es solo que sonaba correcto para él.  
  
"Si, todos son magos. Ya estaba bastante seguro, pero tuve que cerciorarme. Duo, tiene una oleada de magia particularmente fuerte, eso es lo que me hizo sospechar en primer lugar. Lo cheque antes de que Heero les dijera acerca de mi..."  
  
Duo se recargo de nuevo contra él, el brazo de Harry moviéndose para envolver la cintura del chico.   
  
Suficientemente extraño pero, Wufei rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. "Así que, ¿Qué clase de magia podemos hacer?"  
  
"Cosas limitadas," dijo Harry, "cosas inconscientes. Con un poco de practica, y si podemos encontrarles varitas en este mundo, bastante mas cosas."  
  
Duo comenzó a brincar de entusiasmo. "¿Podemos aprender ahora? ¿Tienes una varita? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Que es un hipogrifo? ¿Tienes una capa de invisibilidad? ¿Te hace invisible? ¿Puedes volar? ¡Oh wow! ¡Soy un mago! ¡ESTO ES TAN PADRE!"  
  
El grito lo ultimo, saltando del sofá y corriendo hacia la habitación suya y de Heero. Lo más seguro era que iba a buscar en las posesiones de Heero por una varita mágica, aunque nunca puedes estar muy seguro. Apareció de nuevo con un calcetín colgando de uno de sus hombros. "No hay varita, ne?"  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza, "aquí no, esta en casa. Pero puedo mostrarte un poco de magia sin varita, me he vuelto muy bueno en ello."  
  
Duo asintió ansiosamente; Trowa, Quatre, y Wufei se rieron para encubrir su propia ansiedad por la situación.Harry, sus ojos se oscurecieron con intensa concentración, movió sus ojos rápidamente hacia las luces ubicadas alrededor del cuarto.Casi al mismo tiempo, todas las luces en el cuarto se apagaron, incluyendo la televisión, que estaba pasando advertencias sobre volar a la luna. Los pilotos fueron dejados en completa oscuridad, cuando de repente, un grito lleno de dolor resonó en el cuarto y Harry cayo, sus manos presionadas a su cabeza en dolor.   
  
===  
  
Heero voló a través de la conexión suya y de Harry tan rápido como le era posible. Voldemort no sabia sobre él y si el Señor Tenebroso lo cachaba, encontraría una manera de usarlo para su conveniencia. En algún lugar en el vínculo, paso a Harry, dirigiéndose en diferente dirección. Su reacción hacia la cicatriz fue automática, ambos queriendo regresar a sus propios cuerpos tan rápido como fuera posible, tratando de ordenarse ellos mismos antes de que fueran enviados en otra visión.  
  
Pero fueron muy lentos, la visión los domino y los envió en la visión de dos pequeños niños siendo sostenidos por una mujer llorando. Los niños parecían tener alrededor de cuatro años de edad, una pequeña niña con largo y enredado cabello, y un chico con cabello del mismo color.  
  
"Por favor," lloriqueo la mujer, aferrándose a sus niños fuertemente, "por favor no los lastime."  
  
La escena parpadeo enfrente de los ojos de Harry y Heero, por un momento, la mujer cambio su apariencia en una fantasmal Lily Potter, y los dos niños se convirtieron en si mismos. Lily les estaba cantando suavemente, meciéndolos de un lado a otro. Lagrimas también corriendo por sus mejillas, congeladas en el tiempo desde el día que murió. Los niños estaban dormidos, escondiéndose en una pequeña alacena de la ira del tío de Harry. Entonces, la escena parpadeo nuevamente, trayéndolos de vuelta con la mujer sollozando.  
  
El dolor creció más intenso cuando el mago encapuchado parado enfrente de ellos se carcajeó desenfrenadamente y sostuvo su varita en alto. Una brillante mano plateada emergió de la prenda negra cuando apunto su varita hacia el pequeño niño, pronunciando las palabras para matarlo instantáneamente. La pequeña niña murió después, por el mismo método. Entonces, el mago sonrió, volteándose, hacia otro mago, escondido en la esquina del cuarto. Un mago que estaba riéndose en una voz aguda que imitaba a las uñas en un pizarrón. "No hay nada peor que ver morir a los que amas, " susurro suavemente. "Te dejare ahora, sin daño."  
  
La mujer se desplomo, sollozando.   
  
===  
  
Harry jadeo, sentándose sobre las colinas cubiertas de hierba de los alrededores de Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado junto a el, viéndose aterrorizado por la forma en que Harry debió haber estado gritando.  
  
"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el rubio, "¿Qué paso? ¡Hay que llevarte al hospital!"  
  
"No," dijo Harry suavemente, parándose lentamente sobre sus pies. "No, necesito hablar con el director. Confía en mi Draco, esto pasa todo el tiempo. Es solo un poco de dolor, estaré bien."  
  
Draco parecía inseguro, aunque cuando Harry se tropezó el frunció el seño ligeramente. "Bien, pero yo te llevo – ¡sin quejas!" Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y envolvió el brazo de Harry alrededor de sus hombros, transfiriendo el peso del mago de cabello oscuro a si mismo. Harry no dijo nada sobre el tratamiento, porque verdaderamente estaba agradecido por la ayuda del rubio.Sus pasos fueron lentos y Harry estaba agradecido, con cada paso el dolor corría a través de su cuerpo, sus ojos le rogaban que dejara salir sus recuerdos y heridas. Él parpadeo y suavemente pronuncio la contraseña que le permitiría pasar la Gárgola hacia las oficinas del director. Momentos después estaba sentado en una de las sillas acojinadas de Dumbledore, mirando fijamente a una taza de te. Draco estaba sentado junto a el, cambiando su vista de Harry al director cada pocos segundos.  
  
"Sr. Malfoy, tal vez debería dejarnos mientras hablo con el Sr. Potter," Dumbledore dijo finalmente.  
  
Draco asintió y lentamente se paro. "Te veo en la cena, ¿Esta bien?" Le dijo a Harry tranquilamente. Coloco un rápido beso en la mejilla del chico de cabello oscuro y dejo la oficina, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un palido rosa.  
  
Harry miro hacia el director. "Tuve otra visión," dijo suavemente. "Era Wormtail esta vez, él estaba torturando a una mujer matando sus dos hijos."  
  
El viejo director miro profundamente en los ojos de Harry. "¿Entonces por que parece que quieres llorar?" Pregunto tranquilamente.  
  
Harry miro hacia abajo a su te. "Como que se mezclo con un recuerdo mío de cuando era pequeño." sonrió tristemente. "Solía soñar que cuando dormía mi mama nos cuidaba a nosotros, cantando algunas veces cuando estaba lastimado."  
  
"¿Nosotros?"  
  
Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon con vergüenza por su desliz. "¿Amigo imaginario?" Ofreció débilmente.  
  
Dumbledore no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta, pero no forzó el tema. "Creo que necesitaremos un poco más de detalles sobre esta mujer y sus hijos," dijo tranquilamente, levantando su pluma. "Dime todo lo que puedas recordar."  
  
===  
  
Heero se sentó con un grito de asombro, sus ojos azules fijos en la pared del apartamento suyo y de los pilotos, respirando fuerte. Después de un momento, parpadeo, realizando que el cuarto estaba inundado de luz, mucha más que lo normal, y que sus cuatro amigos estaban reunidos alrededor de el, luciendo preocupados. O en el caso de Duo, aterrorizado.  
  
"¿Harry?" preguntó Duo, arrastrandose mas cerca, levantando una mano hacia Heero. "¿Qué paso?" El antiguo piloto de Gundam vaciló antes de bajar su mano a un lado, no muy seguro si cualquier contacto podría ayudar. Parecía no notar las chispas brillantes que emitian las yemas de sus dedos.  
  
"¿Duo?" Heero preguntó, "¿qué paso?"  
  
Eso pareció romper la tensión entre los dos chicos, ya que Duo se aventó hacia él, abrazándolo apretadamente por el medio. "¡Oh! Estaba tan – Estabas mostrándonos alguna magia, la cual estaba bien padre por cierto, pero se puso todo oscuro, gritaste y te desmayaste. No podíamos encontrarte y Wufei no podía prender las luces de nuevo, pero la luz regreso y ahora estas bien… ¿qué paso? "  
  
"¿Harry?" preguntó Quatre suavemente, arrodillándose en el suelo junto a los chicos. "¿Estas bien?"  
  
"No soy Harry," murmuró Heero, "Itai..."  
  
Duo lo agarro más fuerte a la realizacion del chico en sus brazos. "¿Heero? ¿Qué es, que te duele? Dime, Yo te puedo ayudar- Siempre te ayudare."  
  
"Cursi," murmuró Wufei, "tanto que es casi repugnante."  
  
"Cállate Wuffers," gritó Duo, parándose. "Yo se que estas tan preocupado sobre esto como el resto de nosotros. Heero se desmayo, él nunca se desmaya asi, ni siquiera cuando estamos-"  
  
"Suficiente." dijo Heero, parándose también. "Estoy bien. Hay algunas cosas que necesito que sepan sobre Harry, eso es todo. Por ejemplo, por que él es tan importante en su mundo..."  
  
Y así fue, él hablo mas en esa noche que lo que había hablado en toda su vida. Los pilotos lo escucharon cuidadosamente, pero ninguno más que Duo, quien estaba ávido de saber más sobre su segundo novio. Eventualmente, el piloto del Wing Zero quedo en silencio, bastante después de medianoche, con un montón de un casi dormido Duo en su regazo. Wufei estaba sentado tranquilamente en el piso, sus ojos cerrados mientras trataba de entender lo que le habían dicho. Trowa y Quatre estaban sentados juntos, uno recargándose gentilmente contra el otro, compartiendo una cercanía que rara vez mostraban en publico.  
  
Eventualmente, el grupo de chicos terminaron en sus camas, pero ninguno de ellos supo cuando, o como llegaron ahí.  
  
Duo nunca pensó dos veces en la cicatriz que había aparecido en la frente de Heero alrededor de las once esa noche, o en las chispas que habían volado de la punta de sus dedos.  
  
Trowa no reacciono sobre como Heero aún hablaba en un acento Británico, aún después de que Harry se fue. Y ciertamente no le importo que el chico de cabello oscuro les hubiera ocultado esto por tanto tiempo.  
  
Quatre clamó que él debería haberlo notado más pronto, pero admitió que hubiera sido difícil, si Harry y Heero habían estado cambiando a través de toda su vida.  
  
Wufei tomó todo tranquilamente, sentándose silenciosamente mientras su cuerpo pulsaba con magia y energía. La historia de Heero aún no tenia mucho sentido para él, pero rápidamente la acepto lo suficiente.  
  
De regreso en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy estaba pensando sobre cuan diferente Harry había estado hoy. Preguntándose como el chico podía ser tan feliz cuando Lord Voldemort estaba buscando su sangre...  
  
Hermione Granger sospechaba sobre su amigo. Nunca había visto motas azules en los ojos del chico, y su firma mágica cambio ligeramente antes de la cena.  
  
Ron Weasley estaba durmiendo felizmente en su cama, sin enterarse que tantas personas alrededor de él estaban hundidas en sus pensamientos.   
  
Y muy lejos de todos los adolescentes, un hombre delgado estaba creando, conspirando y haciendo planes. Había algo diferente sobre el chico Potter que tanto odiaba, y planeaba en descubrirlo. Pronto.============================= 

Continuara….

**Nota de la Traductora:** Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo… pero la verdad han pasado varias cosas…

Demasiadas diria yo… no se cuanto me tarde en el cuarto capitulo de verdad mil disculpas…

Espero sus comentarios…

**Atte. **

**Terry Maxwell **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Switching Lives**

**Por: Leeni-chan (In Darkness)**

**Traducido por: Terry Maxwell.**

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que no se hallan muerto esperando por este capitulo. Y para todos aquellos que piensan que soy malvada, no saben cuan malvada aun. Confíen en mí, se pone mejor. Este es un capitulo importante, confíen en mi en eso.

También quiero decir unas cuantas cosas sobre como murieron los padres de Draco. ¡NO LEAN ESTA NOTA SI NO HAN TERMINADO TODAVÍA LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX! Okay, en este fic, Lucius murió en vez de Sirius, quien decidió confiar en Snape, por esa vez. Narcisa fue asesinada por Voldemort unos cuantos días después por traicionarlo. El estúpido elfo gordo incendia la casa cuando Sirius fue a Hogwarts. Así que, Sirius esta vivo y de alguna manera debe su vida a Snape. Ya llegare a eso después. Draco todavía no sabe acerca de él.

**Nota de la traductora:** No los agobiare por las causas de retraso, pero aquí esta el cuarto capitulo. En verdad pido disculpas.

**Un recordatorio...  
**  
"blah." están hablando en Japonés.

blah están hablando telepáticamente.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

"¡DUO!" Gritó Quatre, recogiendo su mochila de viaje y colgándola sobre su hombro. "¿Todavía no estas listo?"

"¡Casi!" Gritó Duo desde el cuarto suyo y de Heero. "¡Solo necesito empacar mi computadora y estoy listo para ir!"

"¡Bien apúrate, nuestro avión se va a ir sin nosotros!" El pequeño rubio se volteo hacia sus acompañantes. "¿Porque es que siempre estamos esperando por él?" Movió su cabeza, riéndose tranquilamente, "siempre él..."

Trowa simplemente giro sus ojos, y Wufei y Heero suspiraron. Los cuatro habían ya empacado y estaban listos para irse, mochilas de viaje en el hombro, armas escondidas expertamente en sus cuerpos. Como habían estado los últimos veinte minutos.

"Heero, solo noquea al baka inconsciente y arrástralo al aeropuerto con nosotros. Estoy seguro que nos ahorraría a todos muchos problemas. "Wufei explotó finalmente después de cinco minutos de espera. "¡A este paso, llegaremos a tiempo para ver el avión irse sin nosotros!"

Aunque renuente a admitirlo, Heero sabía que Wufei estaba en lo correcto y se paro, pero en ese momento, Duo apareció. No estaba sosteniendo su mochila negra usual, en su lugar su laptop estaba sostenida sueltamente en una mano.

"¿Dónde están tus cosas?" Pregunto Quatre.

"Las encogí." Dijo Duo engreídamente, buscando en su bolsillo y sacando una bolsa negra miniatura. "Parece que soy bastante bueno con esta cosa de la magia."

"¡Wow, Draco! ¡Esto es maravilloso!" La voz de Harry resonó alrededor del gran cuarto en el que él y Draco habían entrado. Era lo suficientemente grande para rivalizar con el vestíbulo de la entrada de Hogwarts. El enorme cuarto estaba alfombrado con gruesa alfombra blanca que estaba hechizada para ser a prueba de manchas, había explicado Draco rápidamente. Pinturas de paisajes cubrían las paredes, y grandes estatuas, principalmente de dragones, paradas entre ellas, parecían cuidar el cuarto.

"Nuestros cuartos están en el ala oeste, " dijo suavemente Draco, asintiendo a los dos elfos domésticos quienes habían aparecido para llevarse sus baúles, reverenciando al marcharse. "Esta relativamente vació, la mayoría de las pinturas han sido movidas a los pasillos traseros. La cocina también esta en el ala oeste, así como el comedor que estaremos usando." El rubio sonrió. "Hay un campo de Quidditch detrás de la casa, y algunos jardines. Mi familia hizo todo por este lugar, ya lo verás. Los elfos domésticos estarán felices de ayudarte si lo necesitas. "

"Genial," dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando. "Muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí, Draco. Realmente significa mucho. "

Draco se rió. "Vamos, te llevare a tu cuarto. Esta a medio pasillo lejos del mío, espero que no te moleste. "

Harry sonrió, girando para mirar al perro parado detrás de él. "Ven Snuffles, ¡vamos a revisar nuestro cuarto!"

Sirius ladro y salio detrás de Harry, quien estaba siguiendo a Draco fuera del salón principal y por un muy bien iluminado, altamente decorado pasillo. Harry miro fijamente alrededor de si mismo, tan asombrado como la primera vez que entro en el Callejón Diagon. Todo el pasillo estaba compuesto de ventanas que mostraban un paisaje diferente. Harry comenzó a desear ocho pares de ojos más. También mantuvo una atención cuidadosa hacia donde iban, para no perderse.

Draco se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta blanca con una perilla dorada, dos fascinantes pasillos lejos de las ventanas. "Este es tu cuarto," explicó, abriendo la puerta y conduciéndolos adentro. Las cosas de Harry ya habían llegado. "De hecho es una suite, el baño esta allí, aquella puerta te lleva al balcón. No le des importancia a la pintura de ahí, ella no habla nada de Ingles, completamente inofensiva."

Harry asintió, echando un vistazo a la pintura que Draco había indicado. Un retrato de una pequeña niña recogiendo flores en un gran prado. Parecía estar tarareando una tranquila canción, aunque ninguno de los chicos podía entenderlo. Harry se giró de nuevo hacia Draco, sonriéndole, sin sorprenderse de ver que Draco se había movido, solo un poco más cerca de él.

Así que no estaba sorprendido en lo más mínimo cuando sus labios se encontraron en un indeciso beso. Lo que sí lo sorprendió, fue como se sintió sobre este. Se sintió como si estuvieran engañando a Duo al hacerlo. Como, si el otro chico supiera, ambos corazones se romperían. Con esos sentimientos, Harry se alejo de Draco, frunciendo un poco la cara.

"Acabo de tener el sentimiento más extraño," trato de explicar. "Que..." buscó desesperadamente alrededor del cuarto por algo. "Que estamos siendo observados."

Lo que de algún modo era cierto, Sirius los estaba observando con una muy clara divertida expresión en su canina cara. Bueno de seguro, él podía estar entretenido. ¡Él no tenia un novio viviendo en el futuro!

Draco solo asintió. "Voy a guardar todas mis cosas," dijo finalmente, moviéndose hacia la puerta. "Un elfo domestico te avisara cuando la cena este lista. Y tendré a otro para que envié algo para que duerma Snuffles."

"Gracias, Draco." Dijo Harry, sinceramente apenado de que de algún modo había herido los sentimientos del chico rubio. El Slytherin asintió y se dirigió afuera de la puerta, dejando a Harry solo en el cuarto, ya que Sirius había decidido revisar el balcón.

"Konnichiwa," una pequeña voz dijo detrás de él. "Mi nombre es Kitsune, ¿cuál es el tuyo? "

Harry se giró para mirar a la pintura de la pequeña niña y el campo de flores. "Soy Harry, " dijo suavemente, moviéndose hacia el cuadro de Kitsune, "encantado de conocerte. "

Kitsune lo saludo respetuosamente. "Mucho gusto en conocerte. Este cuarto estaba volviéndose terriblemente solitario. Me alegra que estés aquí, pareces agradable. "

El chico de cabello oscuro sonrió ampliamente. "Gracias, " sonrío de oreja a oreja. " ¿Cuantos años tienes?, diría que tienes como nueve años. "

La pequeña niña rió nerviosamente. "No, tengo siete. El amo Draco me compro hace casi un año, creo que es muy agradable también. ¿Tú piensas que es agradable? Yo creo que le gustas. "

"Draco me gusta mucho, " Harry le dijo a la pequeña niña, sentándose en un lado de su nueva cama. "Pero, no exactamente como yo le gusto a él. Pienso que es un amigo maravilloso, ¿tú tienes algún amigo? "

"Vel-chan solía ser mi amiga, pero la movieron al pasillo trasero. No me permiten ir ahí, el amo Draco dice que es muy espantoso para mí. " Kitsune aliso su lindo vestido, "pero ya no me importa, porque tú serás mi amigo, ¿verdad? "

Harry se rió. "Por supuesto. Así que, quien te puso Kitsune, es un poco diferente, ¿no crees? No te importa si te llamo Kitty, ¿o sí? "

Kitty negó con la cabeza. "Me gusta ese nombre, no me molesta. "

Harry se levanto. "Bueno Kitty, necesito desempacar mis cosas porque Draco y yo cenaremos pronto. Recuérdame presentarte a Snuffles, ¿okay? Él es mi perro, uno muy flojo también. " Mientras espiaba a Sirius tomando una siesta en el balcón en la desvaneciente luz del sol, la lengua saliendo de su boca. "Ugh."

Kitty rió nerviosamente.

Era una regla no dicha que a los pilotos Gundam no les estaba permitido hacer pucheros. De hecho, eso no era cierto porque Duo y Quatre hacían pucheros todo el tiempo para obtener lo que querían. La regla no dicha era nunca rebajarse a su nivel, y bastante desafortunadamente – Wufei estaba haciendo pucheros.

Muy sutilmente, aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

"¡Duo, has algo más!" pidió Quatre, su voz viajando a través de los asientos traseros del avión para alcanzar los oídos de Wufei.

Junto a él, Trowa bufó suavemente, levantando su cabeza de la novela que actualmente estaba leyendo. Wufei y Trowa estaban sentados tranquilamente y ocupándose de sus propios negocios en el avión que habían tomado para su próxima misión. Duo, Quatre y Heero, quienes estaban sentados justo enfrente de ellos estaban siendo sorprendidos por las nuevas habilidades mágicas de Duo.

O, por lo menos Quatre y Duo. Por lo que Wufei podía decir, Heero estaba ignorándolos y gruñía levemente cuando le hablaban. Duo, en ese momento, parecía estar pensando sobre algo, tomándose unos pocos segundos para mirar hacia atrás con Wufei y Trowa – un brillo demoníaco en sus ojos que deletreaba problemas.

Wufei rápidamente se disculpo a sí mismo para un descanso de veinte minutos en el baño.

No era el hecho de que Duo había de algún modo definido sus habilidades mágicas lo que enojaba a Wufei. No era el hecho de que Heero era supuestamente un mago internacionalmente famoso en su otra vida. A decir verdad, Wufei no estaba seguro de que lo molestaba más. Debía ser cuan ajeno se sentía. O como ni siquiera había sospechado que había algo raro sobre su amigo. Debido solo a esas cosas, el piloto chino se sentía de algún modo lo suficientemente inseguro – y ahora que los otros estaban mostrando signos de magia y dejándolo atrás... él no creía poder soportarlo.

Después de que Duo les había mostrado todos sus poderes mágicos, Quatre admitió que él había levitado accidentalmente su cama en la mañana mientras buscaba sus zapatos. Trowa había anunciado que la comida en el refrigerador la cual todos temían que estaba viva de algún modo había terminado en el bote de la basura mientras le daba la espalda. Heero solo dijo 'hn' y cruzo sus brazos, recordándoles que él era un mago completamente funcional.

Atrás en el baño, Wufei se recargó contra la pequeña puerta e intento relajarse. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente relajado, busco los pulsos dentro de su cuerpo que le decían cuan fuerte era supuestamente su magia. En uno de los pulsos más fuertes, Wufei se tenso ligeramente y se asombro de ver un puñado de chispas levemente coloreadas saltar de las puntas de sus dedos. Se entretuvo por unos pocos minutos, dibujando ociosas figuras en el aire con esas chispas antes de concentrar la magia un poco más firmemente. Un par de palillos de madera aparecieron en su mano, dándole múltiples astillas en su palma.

Con un gruñido enojado, Wufei se deshizo de los palillos y decidió el dejar la aparición de objetos a Duo, y preguntarle a Trowa si tenia algunas pinzas. ¡Esas astillas dolían! Así, que nuevamente sentado en su incomodo asiento de avión, Wufei termino sus pucheros.

"¿Status, 05?" pregunto suavemente Quatre en su micrófono desde su posición en el pasillo, vigilando. Wufei y Duo estaban actualmente en una base subterránea, destruyendo todos los mobile suits y todo el equipo para manufacturarlos, mientras Trowa y Heero borraban los archivos de la computadora.

"Listo para proceder," la voz de Wufei crujió sobre la línea.

"¿01?" pregunto Quatre.

"Archivos borrados, los datos de la memoria están protegidos. No harán más mobile suits aquí en el futuro." Contesto Heero severamente. "Vamos saliendo ahora."

"02, 05, Procedan." Dijo Quatre animadamente. "Los esperaremos de regreso en el campamento."

"Roger," dijo Duo sobre su línea, una sonrisa evidente en su voz. Fuertes explosiones siguieron a su respuesta, y Quatre comenzó a ir hacia la salida. Ahí encontró a Heero y a Trowa, y los tres comenzaron a moverse hacia su precipitadamente establecido campamento solo a una milla de ahí.

Casi una hora y media después, Wufei apareció, sosteniendo a un protestante y sangrante Duo en su espalda.

Quatre brinco y empezó a entrar en pánico al mismo tiempo, corriendo para hervir agua para lavar la herida. Heero se movió para quitarle a Duo su camisa y Trowa fue a conseguir el equipo de primeros auxilios.

Era un procedimiento estándar para cuando uno de ellos salía herido. Sin importar cuan serio, estaban tan confiados con sus propias habilidades que raramente acudían por 'ayuda profesional.' Así era, ninguno de los chicos confiaba en nadie lo suficiente como para acercarse a ellos sosteniendo ninguna clase de aguja. Como se vio cuando Sally Po intento darle a Duo una dosis de una vacuna, la pobre mujer nunca olvidaría los aullidos. Pero aun, había una cierta cantidad de confianza para dejar a alguien más poner cosas en tu cuerpo sin que sepas. Ellos solamente trataron de tolerar el examen anual de Sally Po por que ella era espeluznante – como lo puso Duo tan elocuentemente.

"Destruimos toda la fabrica, pero justo cuando nos estábamos yendo, un guardia apareció al final de la entrada, tratando de detenernos. Solamente alcanzo a disparar una o dos veces antes de que Duo le disparara, una bala le pego a Duo." Wufei explico brevemente, presionando una compresa de algodón contra el sangrado. "Pensé que era en el brazo, pero no podía estar seguro. Solo lo agarre y corrí."

"No," sonrió Duo. "Él me levanto, a pesar de mis protestas, y se desvaneció, se estaba moviendo tan rápido. "

Una mancha de rosa apareció en las mejillas de Wufei. "Estabas herido," el exploto.

"Es solo una bala," sonrió ampliamente Duo, sin siquiera hacer una mueca de dolor mientras Heero, no tan gentilmente, sacaba el ofensivo metal de su bíceps y Quatre comenzaba a limpiar el agujero con un desinfectante irritante y agua hirviendo. La aguja y sutura que Heero produjo un minuto después, sin embargo, fueron otra historia.

"Hey," protesto Duo, alejándose de sus amigos. "Estoy bien, casi ni sangra. No hay necesidad de suturarla, ¡especialmente con esa enorme aguja!" Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y estaba claramente pensando en donde había puesto su pistola y si podría alcanzarla a tiempo para asustar a su novio.

Heero miro hacia Trowa y Wufei quienes se movieron y sostuvieron a Duo, Wufei sentándose en sus piernas, Trowa sosteniéndole abajo los brazos. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Duo de retorcerse mientras Heero se acercaba con la aguja. "Duo, si no dejas de moverte, va a ser peor." Grito Heero, sentándose sobre el pecho del chico trenzado. "Esto es un procedimiento de rutina, necesita hacerse."

Duo suspiro y empezó a enfurruñarse. Dos minutos después, le permitieron levantarse, hacienda muecas de dolor lastimosamente. Camino con fuertes pasos hacia donde las bolsas de dormir suya y de Heero habían sido tendidas, se metió en la suya y procedió a tomar una siesta. Alrededor de la fogata, los cuatro chicos comenzaron a hablar acerca de sus nuevos planes.

"Contacte a Une," Quatre informo a los otros. "Resulto que esta fue una manera fácil para ellos de forzarnos a vacaciones. Nos han prohibido regresar a la base hasta que ella nos contacte."

Heero gruño, mientras los otros dos sonrieron ampliamente.

"Hicieron un buen trabajo, " rió Wufei. "Escondiendo un secreto tan grande de nosotros, y teniéndonos a todos nosotros aquí al mismo tiempo. "

"De hecho," dijo Heero. "Duo y yo sabíamos sobre esto desde hace un mes. Estoy sorprendido que no lo notaran. ¿Estas perdiendo tu toque? "

Wufei levanto su nariz a eso. "Discúlpanos. Me parece recordar un tiempo cuando la sola mención de vacaciones tenia tu pistola afuera y balas volando."

"¡Duo hasta te dijo!" Heero sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Y no le creíste?"

Quatre suspiro. "Si bueno, hay un pequeño problema. Por ejemplo, como se supone que salgamos de aquí. ¿Y que vamos a hacer hasta que nos llamen de nuevo?"

"Creo que Londres esta a unas cuantas millas de aquí," dijo tranquilamente Trowa. "Podemos pasear por ahí si quieres. E incluso si no nos gusta Londres podemos encontrar algún otro lugar para quedarnos, secuestrar aviones no es tan difícil."

Quatre y Wufei se le quedaron viendo extrañamente al chico del mechón, pero sabiamente decidieron no comentar.

Algo cambio en la ahora vacía expresión de Heero, una luz en sus ojos se ilumino súbitamente. "Londres," dijo suavemente.

"Wow."

Draco se rió por lo bajo desde donde estaba parado atrás de Harry, sosteniendo sus escobas en sus manos.

"¿Todo esto te pertenece?" Harry pregunto incrédulamente, señalando hacia los grandes terrenos, el campo de Quidditch y el lago. "¡Esto es asombroso!" Tomo su escoba y casi instantáneamente estaba en el aire, volando en círculos ociosos sobre los terrenos.

Él y Draco habían estado en la mansión casi una semana, y Harry había estado maravillado a casi todo lo que veía. Por la primera semana, habían permanecido adentro, principalmente. Draco mostrándole a él y algunas veces a Heero alrededor de toda la casa. Los lugares ahí eran interminables. Una biblioteca que tomaba casi un piso completo, un cuarto de entretenimiento que tenía casi todos los equipos Muggles. Un salón de baile, una torre para mirar las estrellas, una piscina interior, puertas que conducían a áreas mágicas y Muggles. Estas puertas en particular despertaron el interés de Harry y tomaba gran placer abriendo una puesta y viendo al Callejón Diagon. Con todas estas cosas, Harry no podía decir que era lo mejor, y ahora estaba finalmente viendo los terrenos Malfoy, la decisión se hacia mas difícil. Voló por unos pocos minutos antes de encontrar la mejor parte.

O más bien, un pequeño jardín estilo japonés escondido en una pequeña esquina. Estaba sin atender y el porche de ahí se estaba pudriendo, pero con un poco de trabajo... Harry aterrizo junto al porche, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Draco aterrizo junto a él un momento después.

"Todo lo que necesita es un poco de trabajo," le dijo Harry al rubio. "Y entonces estará perfecto."

Draco se veía confundido. "¿Este viejo basurero?" pregunto dudoso, "este lugar ha caído en ruinas por años. Ya nadie viene aquí."

"¿Yo puedo regresar aquí verdad?" pregunto Harry, girando ojos suplicantes hacia Draco. "Para así poder limpiarlo, será hermoso, yo se que así será."

No obstante, parecía que su compañero de cabellos claros estaba reacio a negarle algo y rápidamente accedió.

Precisamente a la una cuarenta y tres, justo cuando la luna estaba ubicada sobre la punta de las lejanas montañas, Heero se sentó en su bolsa de dormir, causando que el cierre crujiera mientras se movía. Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente, mostrando un verde vibrante, más que su usual azul. Esos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad del limpio cielo nocturno, y lentamente se levanto.

Duo parpadeo soñoliento, "¿Hee-chan?" Murmuró, "¿qué pasa?"

Heero no contesto en absoluto, moviéndose dentro de la noche como si estuviera en trance.

Duo se sentó, frunciendo el seño y empezó a seguir a su novio, silenciosa y cautelosamente. Como un pensamiento tardío, tomo su bolsa miniatura así como la de Heero antes de seguir más lejos.

Trowa y Wufei estaban sentados a un lado del fuego, vigilando. Quatre estaba recargado en Trowa, durmiendo pacíficamente. Heero los ignoro y se dirigió dentro de los árboles circundantes, siguiendo un camino que solo él parecía conocer, ahora con cuatro chicos siguiéndolo.

Exactamente al mismo tiempo, Harry también se sentó en su cama, sus ojos también brillando en la oscuridad. Y contrario a los ojos de Heero, ellos brillaban con un azul salvaje. Sobre la cama en su cuadro, Kitty parpadeo confusamente a Harry antes de regresar a dormir. Sirius ni siquiera se movió.

Harry no se dio cuenta de nada y salio de su cuarto caminando hacia el final del pasillo. Una vez ahí, abrió una puesta secreta que no sabia que estaba ahí y paso a través de ella. Sin mirar en donde estaba parado, comenzó a caminar por las calles hacia su destino. A través de otra puerta, por una trampilla escondida en el piso. Ahí, Harry se sentó a esperar.

Duo miro atontado. Heero solo había jalado una pieza del piso del bosque y estaba descendiendo en ella, como si unas escaleras estuvieran escondidas justo debajo de su línea de sitio. Echando un vistazo atrás a sus compañeros pilotos, Duo se movió detrás de Heero para ver que ahí habían escalones en el agujero.

Figúrate.

Bajando lentamente los escalones, Duo miro alrededor del área casi depresivamente oscura y encontró a Heero en medio del cuarto, sentado tranquilamente con su cabeza baja. Sus ojos aun brillaban con ese extraño color verde, y Duo parpadeo al realizar que un fuerte poder mágico estaba ahora emanando de su novio.

Tomando otra mirada alrededor del cuarto, Duo realizo que estaba en algún tipo de sótano. Un muy, muy antiguo sótano que estaba cubierto de polvo. Quatre estornudo tras ellos mientras los pilotos se movían para echar un mejor vistazo a sus alrededores.

"Hey chicos," llamó suavemente Wufei desde donde estaba tocando la pared. Dando empujoncitos. "Chequen esto." Una pequeña puerta de madera salio de la pared, lo suficientemente grande para que la mano de Wufei pasara. El chino busco y saco un manojo de palos.

Palos con mangos, notó Duo, caminando hacia ellos. Tomo uno al azar, igual que Quatre y Trowa. Ahora, cada uno con un palo en la mano – Duo se dio cuenta lo que debían ser.

"Varitas," murmuró suavemente, un hormigueo corriendo a través de su brazo. "¡Chicos, son varitas!" Le dio un pequeño chasquido, encantado cuando el cabello de Wufei se torno rosa. "¡Esto esta chidísimo!"

Wufei gruño e intento regresar su cabello a su negro normal. Tuvo éxito en volverlo amarillo neon, logrando que Duo se riera aun mas.

"¡Cuando la vida te de limones!" El chico trenzado contesto rápidamente, "¡tiñe el cabello de Wu de amarillo!"

Wufei gruño y se dirigió hacia el molesto.

"Chicos," Quatre dijo suavemente, parándose entre ellos. Señalo a Heero, cuyo cuerpo estaba ahora aventando chispas en un perfecto circulo alrededor de el. En cada lugar donde las chispas caían, un pequeño rayo de luz aparecía sobre el piso, disparándose hacia el techo e iluminando el cuarto. Los cuatro pilotos se movieron hacia delante justo dentro del aro de luz, justo lo suficiente para oír a Heero susurrando en latín.

Pero era una forma tan vieja del idioma que ninguno de ellos podía traducirlo para formar algo lo suficientemente coherente para entenderlo. Todo lo que obtuvieron fueron unas cuantas frases clave sobre el tiempo. Duo camino hacia delante nuevamente contra su voluntad, atraído más cerca de Heero por alguna fuerza desconocida. A un lado de él, Quatre también camino hacia delante, arrastrando a Trowa. Wufei parecía estar luchando contra la fuerza con poco éxito.

De repente, Heero dejo de susurrar y su cabeza se levanto. Una palabra salio de sus labios en una voz clara que no era la suya. "¡Tempus!"

Y todo alrededor de ellos desapareció.

Golpee el piso. Duro. Estoy bastante seguro que me desmaye por un minuto, pero a como despertaba, brinque de regreso a mis pies, mi katana apareció en mis manos mientras estudiaba el espacio alrededor mío. Absolutamente nada había cambiado, excepto unas pequeñas capas de polvo alrededor del cuarto habían sido arremolinadas en el remolino de magia.

Eso, y un chico de cabello negro que yacía inconciente en el medio del cuarto junto a Heero, quien también estaba inconciente.

Los otros lentamente se pararon. Trowa y Quatre habían sacado sus pistolas, los cuchillos de Duo estaban girando en sus manos.

"¿Status?" dije suavemente, combatiendo contra la nausea porque el cuarto estaba girando. Note que mi cabeza estaba palpitando también, y que me dolía el hombro izquierdo.

"Estoy bien." Quatre dijo levemente, guardando su pistola.

Trowa asintió, también guardando su pistola.

Duo suspiro. "Se me abrieron los puntos." Murmuró, "Debo haber aterrizado sobre ellos."

Miramos y por supuesto, una leve mancha de sangre estaba filtrándose a través de su camisa. Pero nuestra atención se dirigió hacia Heero y el otro chico nuevamente cuando Duo súbitamente se movió hacia ellos.

"¿Hee-chan?" susurró, colocando una mano sobre su novio. Le echo un vistazo al otro chico también, sus ojos violetas abriéndose grandemente en la oscuridad del campo. "¡Chicos!" dijo suavemente, "¡es Harry!"

Bien seguro, cuando alcanzamos sus lados unos pocos segundos después, el chico sobre el piso era de hecho el chico que vimos reflejado en el espejo hace casi una semana.

"Ambos están fríos," dijo Quatre, alargando una mano para revisar sus pulsos. "¿Por que no los llevamos de vuelta al campamento?"

El resto de nosotros accedió. Trowa de algún modo fue agarrado para cargar a Harry, mientras Duo se rehusó a dejar a nadie más manejar a su koi. Son algo tiernos, poniendo al otro antes que a si mismo.

"¿Wufei?" preguntó Duo, Heero acomodado cómodamente en su espalda. Trowa estaba parado aún con Harry descansando en sus brazos.

Mire hacia él. "Si, voy a abrir la puerta en un minuto Maxwell." Aún cuando él era gracioso, aun era un baka. Subí las escaleras pero antes de que pudiera abrir la trampilla, se abrió desde arriba y un hombre con grandes ojos miró hacia mí.

"Sr. Chang." dijo en una voz misteriosa. "Si, pensé que estaría aquí ahora. ¿Qué esta esperando, suba aquí, y porque aun esta fuera esa espada? ¡No hay peligro aquí! Vamos, traiga también a los otros."

Deje el polvoriento sótano, mi katana aun en mi mano y estaba inquieto de ver que ya no estábamos en el medio de un bosque. Estábamos en una tienda con pequeñas cajas alineadas. Varitas, me proporciono mi mente, es una tienda de varitas.

"Sr. Barton, Sr. Maxwell." dijo el hombre, mirando como Duo y Trowa cargaban a Heero y Harry escaleras arriba. "Y el Sr. Winner. Un placer, de hecho. Vengan arriba."

Quatre fue el último en dejar el sótano, cerrando la trampilla tras de si.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra, aunque después de un momento Duo gritó algo que sonaba rudo en japonés, claramente esperando que el hombre no tuviera idea de lo que estaba diciendo. No entendí lo que dijo, pero conociendo a Duo, no podía ser bueno. Nunca lo admitiré, pero casi lo envidio por lograr aparecer intimidante aún con un chico inconsciente en su espalda. Sus ojos violetas estaban escupiendo fuego, claramente en modo 'Shinigami'.

"Están en mi tienda," el hombre sonrió, ignorando a Duo. "Varitas Olivander. Pero veo que ustedes ya tienen sus varitas. De apariencia fina también, aunque ninguna es de mi tienda. Me atrevería a decir que son de otros países. La suya," aquí señalo a Quatre, "parece que es de Arabia. La suya," esta vez Duo, "de Norte América." Entonces me miro a mí. "China." Y luego a Trowa, "y Grecia."

Ninguno de nosotros parpadeo.

Olivander frunció el seño, claramente inseguro de si hablábamos Ingles o no.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió y un chico rubio se precipito dentro. Note que el sol estaba brillando, era claramente algún momento a mitad del día. Debo haber estado inconsciente mucho más de lo que pensé.

"¿Lo ha visto?" Pregunto el chico. "¿Ha oído algo?"

Olivander se rió por lo bajo. "Sr. Malfoy, relájese. Él esta ahí." Señalo a Trowa, quien permaneció impasible, aunque sus ojos se estrecharon un poco.

"¡Harry!" grito Malfoy, viendo al chico en brazos de Trowa. "¿Que le paso? ¿Esta bien?"

"Diría que necesita dormir un poco," dijo suavemente Olivander, una vez mas usando su voz misteriosa. "¿Por qué no se lleva a estos jóvenes también?, acaban de llegar aquí de otros países. No estoy seguro aun de si hablan Ingles."

El rubio nos miro a nosotros, sus ojos entreteniéndose en la larga trenza de Duo, en la forma de Heero muerto para el mundo, y en mi katana – la cual regrese a su funda. Parecía reacio a acceder, pero asintió de todos modos.

"Esta bien, vengan." He asintió con la cabeza a Olivander y nos hizo la seña de que lo siguiéramos. Lo cual, después de una silenciosa discusión, hicimos.

Lo seguimos afuera a una muy ocupada calle, parpadeando por la brillante luz del sol. Y casi automáticamente también caímos en nuestra postura normal de Pilotos Gundam. Trowa y Duo caminaban a cada lado de Quatre, conmigo detrás. Heero estaba usualmente al frente, pero dado el caso, el chico rubio estaba guiándonos. Nuestra manera de caminar era una forma silenciosa e decirle a todos que no teníamos miedo de lar la vida por cada uno, y que deberían permanecer alejados de nosotros. Duo había decidido nombrarla la 'Marcha de la Muerte,' después de lo cual lo atacamos con nuestras almohadas.

El chico volteo para asegurarse que lo estábamos siguiendo antes de conducirnos en un pequeño callejón entre los edificios. Dijo algo, nuevamente en latín, y una puerta apareció de la nada. Duo empezó a murmurar algo, y miro aun más cuando el chico desapareció a través de ella. Después de un momento de indecisión, nosotros seguimos.

TBC...

* * *

**  
Nota de la autora y de la traductora **Dejen review y actualizare 


End file.
